It All Started from a Book Fair
by Chiharu Moka
Summary: AU. Akihiko has a book signing at CLAMP School. There, he met with Misaki--the most talented actor in CLAMP School--acts for the school movie based on Akihiko's latest novel. Junjou Romantica & CLAMP Gakuen-X/1999 crossover. Review Please!
1. Books Maniacs

Junjou Romantica & CLAMP School-X Fanfiction

* * *

Chapter 1

Books Maniacs

Brummm….

The sound of red sports car which starts its engine can be heard clearly inside the almost-empty basement parking lot of the luxurious apartment. Kamijou Hiroki always has this fierce heartbeat every time he enters this gorgeous sports car. Not because of this is a famous-brand sports car, but because every time he hops on this car, everybody on street always stare on it, even when it runs on a high speed.

This time, his great heartbeat isn't caused by the grand sports car. It's the sports car's destination that gives him this exciting and thrilling mood. Hiroki diverts his eyes again at the flier that has been hold by him for about 1 hour ago.

"The 9th CLAMP School Book Fair" title is on the top of the flier. Yes, the only thing that makes Hiroki's heart jumps—besides the sports car—is books. Oh, how he loves books… Not only their interesting and exciting literature, but also they give much knowledge to him.

"You know Hiroki; you're smiling like an idiot for the past one and a half hour go. What is wrong with you?"

Now, this is what Hiroki doesn't understand. His best childhood friend, Usami Akihiko—who is now driving to CLAMP school—is feeling a little bit under the weather. Well, REALLY under the weather, Hiroki thought after he saw the black aura came out from Akihiko's back. "That supposed to be my line!" Hiroki shouted, "We're going to the most famous book fair of all Japan. And yet here you are, frowning and emitting this dangerous black aura. What is wrong with YOU?"

"Aren't you excited about this book fair? It's been like hell months since we've gone to the last book fair." Hiroki's voice softens and kinda worries about his friend's attitude today. It's not normal for Akihiko to feel down while going to a book fair, for his friend right here is the famous-and-best-selling author. So basically, the only person who can beat Hiroki's passion for books—in Hiroki's mind—is Akihiko.

"Of course I'm excited about the book fair." Akihiko answered

"So? Why the long face?"

"But it's different if you ask about my book signing."

"Y-You…" Hiroki shocked as he stuttered and pointing Akihiko with his index finger.

"Yeah, I know. It's like miracle right? I wanna do a book signing?" said Akihiko while his eyes still focuses on the road.

Hiroki immediately wears a 'DUH!' face. "Why you never told me about the book signing? And how in the hell you can agree with this?"

"Well, my publisher company had always asked me to have a book signing, which I refused every time. And when they can't take it anymore with my attitude, they gave me an ultimatum to drop me from the company if I don't do a book signing, at least once."

Hiroki, who has been listening, suddenly straighten his seating and says, "You easily surrender with that stupid threat? I thought you can have any publisher company you want. You're a famous novelist; any publisher will take you in!"

"Oh… yeah…. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Don't 'Oh yeah' me! Are you really forgetting about that or are you just playing with me?!"

"Hmm… The second answer." Replied Akihiko surely.

"You damn asshole!!!" Hiroki is just about to show his amazing skill of throwing books, until he realized he doesn't have any chance to show it. The only thing he has is a flier in his hand. He gives up the thought of smacking Akihiko when the man in discuss opens his mouth.

"It's not that I don't think about the plan you're saying. When I found out where the book signing will be held, which is CLAMP school, I immediately remember the flier and OK it." Akihiko turns his sight to the flier in Hiroki's hand for awhile before he returns it to the road.

"Well then, don't be so down like that if you already accept it. And it's not like the signing will continue for the next day."

"True. Now this is rare."

"What is rare?"

"You being so considerate and cheering me up like that." Hiroki flinch a little as he heard Akihiko's saying.

"It's not like that, Bakahiko! It's because you look down, makes my mood go down too! Don't spread that damn black aura you idiot!" As he shouted, Hiroki gives a slap on Akihiko's back "Oww!!!" The next second, the car sides to the right a little bit, but then brought back to the middle road. "Don't do that while I'm driving!" Akihiko raises his voice to Hiroki.

"Then don't mock me!" shouted Hiroki again. "Who's mocking you?! If there's anything, I'm complimenting you. Geez…"

Ok, maybe Hiroki's cheering him, but not being considerate to him, Akihiko thought that while his right hand rubs his back that just slapped by the man in the passenger seat.

*****

'CLAMP School Book Fair' is the most famous book fair in all of Japan and it's held once every year. And as the title says it, it is hold at CLAMP School for about a week. The book fair is filled with—of course—many books, complete from imported books until second handed books. From cooking books to engineering books, from children books to adults books. This book fair is not only consisted of books sales, but also various seminars from famous authors and speakers, presentations of new books that had been released about 2-3 weeks before the fair, and not to mention, the book signing from those authors. The last 2 days of the fair, students from CLAMP School participate on the fair with stage performances, such as drama, musical poetry, band, and many more performances that can be related to books. Truly, CLAMP School Book Fair is the paradise for books maniacs.

The two of those maniacs are now arrived at Imonoyama Hotel, the grand hotel of CLAMP School (I think everybody already knows how complete the facilities in CLAMP School and all of them made the school practically a small town. So I don't have to explain it again). Since Akihiko and Hiroki have a really, really huge passion for books and Akihiko's book signing is held on the 4th day of the fair, they decided to spend the whole week at CLAMP school.

"Here are your rooms, sir. 1105 and 1106. Enjoy your stay." The receptionist gives out the keys to the rooms. After saying thank you and taking the keys, Akihiko and Hiroki go to their own rooms. Not long enough, they've walked down to the book fair at Imonoyama Department Store, which already been refurnished into Imonoyama great Book store.

*****

The sun has begun to set. Blue grayish early autumn sky is replaced by an almost bright golden orange sky. Putting aside the time, it seems the number of people is increasing as the day turns to night. After feeling enough of the books they've bought for the day, the two males go back to the hotel with many paper bags in both of their hands.

"So, how many books did you buy today?" It's always been the first question in their conversation after they ended the 'buying books' session.

"Well, since this is the first day, I only bought 14 books." Akihiko replied to Hiroki's question.

"What the… Only 14?! I only bought 10 books." Hiroki shouted while he grabs one of Akihiko's paper bags, "You'll run out of money easily if you spend it on useless books."

"Those books are the small ones and my money will not run out." Akihiko takes his paper bag from Hiroki's hands.

"Cih… Damn you rich novelist…" Akihiko leave a little smile as he heard Hiroki's mumble.

"I wanna buy some drinks, do you want some?" Akihiko asked Hiroki as he saw a café nearby, just after the intersection.

"Nah, I think I just go ahead of you to the Hotel. I wanna read some of these books."

"Ok then, see you later." And then, they both separated at the intersection. Just a few steps to the café, someone accidentally collides unto Akihiko, makes Akihiko hands slip from his paper bags and the books fall and scatter on the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Said the man. Akihiko then shrugged it off, says that it's okay. The book is not torn, just scattered. Thus, Akihiko and the man now bend down and collect the books.

"Here you go." The man gives the rest of the book to Akihiko. Akihiko now can see the face of the man, the boy exactly. The boy has brown hair

and a deep green emerald eyes, and pink lips that voicing the 'sorry' words.

"It's okay. Thanks for collecting it for me." Akihiko takes the rest of his books.

"That's the least I can do." The boy gives Akihiko a bright yet sorry smile, which makes Akihiko startled a little bit. A few seconds later, "Oh no! I'm gonna be late! I have to go, again I'm sorry." The last words is said by the boy when he had already took off, passed the café that Akihiko is about to enter. Well, maybe the boy had some meeting, thought Akihiko. But, who want to walk around in this time? Akihiko then enters the café and buys a cappuccino latte and quickly walks out to the hotel direction, wanting to read the new books he had bought today.


	2. Student Council

Chapter 2

Student Council

A bright table lamp is the only light that illuminates the 1105 hotel room. The sound of pages turning every minute is the only sound that filled the quiet room. Akihiko is now sitting beside the small table, with a stack of 4 new books on the table and another book in his hands. Slowly, Akihiko puts down his glasses unto the table and closes his last book of the day. Well, that was fast, Akihiko thought as he took his paper bags. It's already empty, no more books to read. He lies down on the bed and feels so bored. It's already 11.30p.m, but he just doesn't feel like sleeping. Then he has this idea. He jumps from the bed and walks outside the room to the room beside his.

"Hiroki, are you sleeping already?"

The next few seconds, the door is opened. "Wha… Akihiko, what are you doing here?" Akihiko just passes Hiroki and sits on the nearest sofa.

"I've gotten bored. I've finished all my books already. Can I borrow one of yours?"

"How in the hell did you finished all of your 14 books?!"

"Well, I told you all of them are small books. It's about 100-120 pages only."

"Or petty books I imagined. Here, I've finished reading that one, you can read it." Hiroki said as he hands out the book titled 'The Ultimate Gift', written by Jim Stovall.

"So I supposed you'll be buying some books again tomorrow." Hiroki sits on the sofa besides Akihiko's

"Nope."

"What? You're not going to?"

"I have a meeting with some college brats. Apparently, one of my books is made into a movie by the college students." Akihiko starts to flip the pages of the book. Hiroki shocked from hearing the author's words.

"Wow, you sure are strange these days."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you accept the book signing idea, and you want to meet college brats for some movie-making?!" Hiroki's voice rose a little bit at the end of the words. As Hiroki recalled, Akihiko never come to those two events. He has watched some of the movies that were based on his friend's novels. But, never once, the novelist himself came to set of the movie or had a meeting with the main star.

"I never said I 'want' to meet them. Somehow, the superior of this school 'asked' me to meet the casts." Akihiko said all the important words with his two fingers quoted it in the air.

"By 'asked', you mean… threaten you?"

"You could say that. Besides, I've seen the professional stars act in my movie; I think it'll be interesting to see the students who act in it." Akihiko does have that habit, Hiroki thought. Whenever there are any interesting and odd events coming up, he will gladly say yes, either to see it or experience it. After the oddly ended conversation, both men turn their focuses again to the book in their hands.

*****

"Here we are"

Akihiko is now standing in front of a big door at CLAMP University. On the top of the door, the golden plate label of "CLAMP University Student Council" is placed in huge size letters. This is some school, Akihiko thought as he saw the plate. The enormous size of the university building it's not like any ordinary university building. The last time he went to his college, Akihiko saw the door of T University's student council is half size of this door. Akihiko knocks on the door and a 'come-in' reply is heard from inside the room. As he opens the door, he sees a girl with long curly blonde hair is sitting in her cubicle desk with a boy with black hair standing beside her. A boy with blonde hair is also sitting in his desk, which is much bigger than the girl's desk. This gives the interpretation that the blonde hair boy is the student council's president.

"Ah, Usami-sensei! Please come in." the president stands up from his boss-like chair and approaches Akihiko. He gives out his hand to shake Akihiko's, "Thank you for coming to CLAMP School and welcome to CLAMP University's Student Council" Akihiko shakes back the boy's hand and replies with a little forced smile, "It's my pleasure. Big room you have, for this council." Akihiko diverts his eyes and sweeps all corner of the room with his sight.

The room is really huge, 2… no, 4 times bigger than normal student council's room. It's practically can fit about 50-55 persons. It has a big window just behind the president's chair with long curtain that touches the floor, ties to the side of the window. From the president's desk, there are 4-5 steps of stairs down. After the stairs, there are 3 cubicles-like, complete with the desk and computer. That is only half of the room, the rest half is filled with 2 long size sofas and gorgeous engraved table between them. Behind them there are 3 high shelves of books. Just across the sofas, there is a large cupboard placed against the wall, about waist high. In the cupboard, there are many tea cup sets. On top of it, there is a teapot, sugar and milk glasses and other tea sets. The room is also filled with many green-tropical plants, making the autumn outside but summer inside the room.

"Ah, it's not that big deal. Please have a seat." The boy directs Akihiko to the sofa. "Let me introduce myself. Imonoyama Nokoru, CLAMP University student council's president. It's a privilege for me to meet you, Usami Akihiko-sensei."

Akihiko just replies it with a smile. Then, the blonde haired girl comes with two tea cups in her hands and places it on the table. "It is royal milk tea, I hope you liked it." Said the girl.

"This is our treasurer, Monou Kotori." As Nokoru introduces her, Kotori bows down for polite manner. The girl is kinda petite and has nice and kind brown eyes. "Beside her is our secretary, Shiro Kamui." The boy also does the same thing as the girl. He has a short height for a college student, almost the same height as the girl, and he has these cold, dark yet beautiful violet eyes, the same eyes as Akihiko. There is something in his look when they meet each other eyes.

"Nice to meet you all. Thank you for having me here."

"I assumed you've already went to the book fair yesterday." Nokoru starts the conversation. "Yes, I have. In fact I've been here the last 2 years for the book fair too." Akihiko takes the cup of tea to his hands, "Your school really packed this fair neatly."

"It's the idea of our library club. They really eager to have this fair no matter what, which in every year people interested in this fair. So we decided to hold it every year." Akihiko just nodded at Nokoru's answer.

"Oh yes. If I'm not mistaken, Usami-sensei is here for meeting with the casts." Kotori jumps into the conversation, "I've read your latest creation that we make into movie. It's a great story and really interesting. The ending really made me cry."

"Kotori here is your big fan, Usami-sensei." Nokoru explains it when Kotori's face enlighten while talking about his favorite author's book.

"Don't say that, Nokoru!" Kotori pushes Nokoru to the side and a red blush rose on her face. Akihiko sees that Kamui can only just shook his head.

"Not only that, Kotori is one of the casts also. She plays the nurse, Yumi is the name, if I'm not wrong." Kotori turns redder as Nokoru talks about other things regarding her and Akihiko's latest novel. From the looks of it—and the talks too—Kotori is Akihiko's big fan. She collects every book that he wrote, even the columns on newspaper or magazines. Akihiko looks again at Kamui, who has been silent unless given some questions, he has a cold face since he met Akihiko. I wonder what's up with this brat, Akihiko thought as the door suddenly opens with a loud BANG.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I was stuck with-… Oh, we have a guest." A brown haired boy is now standing with his left hand closes the door. The deep green emerald eyes give a reminder to Akihiko's memory. The boy walks towards the group is now sitting on it.

That boy, isn't he…


	3. The Scene 32's Set

Chapter 3

The Scene 32's Set

"I'm sorry for the racket." The boy that just came in bows down and gets up again, "Nokoru-san, so sorry I'm late. Kira-san holds me back again after the last take."

"It's fine. It means she's taken a liking to you."

"I also think that way. The thing is, she always holds me back only for some drinking time." The brunette's voice called out a sigh, "I don't even like sake. And it's scary to see how she never gets drunk after glasses of those junk."

"Hahahaha… Well, at least you're not as late as yesterday. By the way, you do realize who our guest is, right?"

The boy turns his head to Akihiko and stares at him for about half minute and he starts to scream again, "AHHHH!!! You're from yesterday." The boy points at Akihiko with his index finger. "Misaki-kun, it's not polite you know, to point at our guest." Hearing Nokoru's words, the boy lowers his finger slowly with his face faintly brushes with pink shades. "I'm sorry".

"You've met Usami-sensei before? When?" Kotori then asks the question with confused look on her face.

"Oh, we didn't meet. I kinda bumped unto him when I raced myself to the set yesterday." The boy laughs a worried laughter and brushes his back head with his right hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry about yesterday sir."

"I told you it's ok, it's not like the book is ripped off or anything."

"Why are you calling him sir, Misaki?" Kotori asks Misaki again, thinking that maybe Misaki doesn't know this famous author.

"Well then, what am I supposed to call him?" The boys lifts his shoulder a little as he confused with this trivial matter—at least that what Akihiko thought.

"Well, obviously, Misaki-kun doesn't know about our guest as much as you do, Kotori." Nokoru walks and stands beside the boy, "This is Takahashi Misaki, our vice president. He also plays the main male cast on your soon-to-be movie, Usami-sensei." Misaki's jaw suddenly drops by hearing and seeing that the older man in front of him is the famous author whose book has become the story base for his acting. "This is Usami Akihiko-sensei? It's really an honor meeting you. Your book is really amazing." Misaki's face brightens as he talks and gives a bright smile. The same smile that startled Akihiko from yesterday evening. Somehow, deep down inside of him, Akihiko likes the brunette's smile. It's bright and has the ability to lit others hearts.

"Misaki-kun is really talented in acting, both movies and drama. He's one of CLAMP University's best talents."

"Nokoru-san, you're being too kind. I'm not actually that good."

"Well then, Misaki-kun here will take you to the movie set, Usami-sensei. Are you coming too Kotori?" Nokoru asks with his head tilt to the side to catch a much better look on Kotori. Even though it was Kotori who's asked, it was Kamui who answers it, "I think no, we still have some paper works to do, right Kotori?" Kotori nodded, agreeing on Kamui's answer. "Yeah, you go ahead with Usami-sensei. I'll catch up later." With that, Akihiko and Misaki walk out from the student council room.

*****

"So, where is the movie set?"

Akihiko is walking beside Misaki, along the small short cut path that covered by tall trees on the both side of the path. "Our movie sets are different than any movie sets. We always move around the school, based on which takes we'll be doing for the day. And today, our set is not to far from the university's building." Misaki lifts up his hand and point the further left side of the path. "After this path, we'll turn to left, and then straight until you find the set. Its 15 minutes walk from the building."

"You shoot the scenes out here? In the woods?" Akihiko asked, shocked by the answer of the younger male.

"Well, there is this scene, where the main casts—the man and the woman—walk together along a tunnel, surrounded by trees. Apparently, CLAMP school has one, exactly like the one in your book."

"Wow, what a coincidence!"

"Yup, all we have to do is set the cameras and the lighting, and we ready to shoot." Misaki talks happily and explains everything about how the movie is going to be made. All Akihiko does is listen and nodded between Misaki's talks. Akihiko can't help feeling very excited hearing the boy's explanations. Not that he's looking forward to see the set or the casts; he just loves hearing Misaki's voice. Every time the lad opens his mouth, a kind, fun and almost-tenor-ish voice comes out and swiftly makes the older man's heart filled with it. It's like that voice gives more color to his surroundings and emitting this happy mood.

"Oh, and you'll love to meet Monica, my role partner. She's also one of your biggest fans. She really puts her heart into her role and so far, she did an excellent job with it."

"Your role partner? So, she acts as Rika in the movie. I bet it's tough, acting as a blind woman." Akihiko tries to get into the conversation as well, not wanting Misaki to be curious by his stare at the lad for some time.

"Oh believe me, it is. She always complains on how hard it is for not to blink in the takes. But, aside from that, every shoot she takes is superb. And she never has two shoot for her scene takes." Misaki's face really tells the author of how happy he was while talking about the girl. Akihiko suddenly feels his heart throbbing with a small pain. He wonders what is that feeling, and the next minute, Misaki shouted, "Hey guys! We're here." Misaki waves his hands to the crew on the set before their eyes.

The set really makes an impact on Akihiko's sight. The students really do a well done job on this one; he thought as his eyes sweep all the things he can see in front of him. The cameras and the lightings are set along the side of the green tunnel. There are even rail tracks for the camera to move around the cast while shooting. There are some make-up artists and hairdressers in special part of the set, separated from the shooting equipments. A woman—after hearing Misaki's call—approaches the novelist and the lad, "Usami-sensei, thank you and welcome to our set." She pulls out her right hand for a handshake, "I'm Miyamoto Kirara, the executive director of your-novel-based movie. It's an honor to make your story comes to life, moreover meeting you in person."

"From the looks of it, I think you guys have done an amazing job with this set. I'm impressed." Akihiko said as he returned the handshake.

"Don't give us compliments yet. We tend to become big headed with compliments and praises." Kirara explains it with a chuckle, "We still have some time before the shoot. Let me introduce you to our crew."

"Oh, no. I think, I'll see them after the shoot, give them some time to prepare the takes." Even if this is only a student's production, any casts will feel uneasy and awkward if they meet the source of story before the shooting began. Akihiko understands that feeling, even tough he never came to any movie set where the stories were also taken from his books. "It's okay. They're pro, they won't be nervous after meeting you, Usami-sensei." As if she knows what has been going on in Akihiko's mind, Kirara replied it and walks toward the crews' place. "Hey everyone! We have a special guest today. It's none other than the author of the novel itself, USAMI AKIHIKO-SENSEI!" She announces it so loud and for a split second, all of the crew's face gone pale.

I knew it, Akihiko thought as he looks at all of those grayish faces. "All of us already know about it", one of the crew said with drowsy eyes and then continues by another crew saying, "but it doesn't mean you have to pressure it to us?!"

"I thought all of you are professional and talented crew. Such a trivial thing like this wouldn't get you all in the way, would it?" Kirara said it, still putting her face with happy-rainbow-closed eyes; "No offense Usami-sensei. But, they're not going to be nervous so easily." The crew then gone paler and have some black aura saying, 'I want to kill this woman'. From the reactions of the crew, Akihiko knows that this woman is mischievous and can not be argued with, even though she has leader's materials

"It happens all the time." A sudden talk from Misaki turns Akihiko's sight to the boy. "She always likes to make everybody tense. She figures if she does that, everybody can overcome their nervousness, but…"

"When everybody has overcome it, she put another pressure on it." A girl comes and continues Misaki's sentence. Misaki nods, agreeing on what the girl's has said.

"Ah, our main star! Usami-sensei, I'm sure you already know Misaki, our lead actor. He plays—of course—Segara Kanou." While putting her hand on Misaki's shoulder, Kirara swiftly introduces the casts. "On his side, is our lead actress, Horie Monica, Miyamoto Rika's cast."

After another 'pleasure-meeting-you' handshake and 'I'm-your-biggest-fan' talks from Monica, Kirara continues to introduce the head of all section in the crew and gives some insight about how the scene will be taken. Akihiko doesn't give any damn—in this case, reply—about Kirara's explanation, since Akihiko focuses his mind on Misaki. In the corner of his eyes, he sees Misaki is chatting happily with Monica, while the make-up artists and hairdresser fix the brunette's look. From the sound of their laughter, he highly doubts that the talk is about this movie. It's that pain again, Akihiko thought as he watches the two casts laugh together. He feels a beat of jealousy in his heart. "_Jealousy? Why do I feel jealous to those two?_" Aikihiko thought about it and frowns so much that he doesn't hear Kirara's question.

"So, what is your inspiration for this story, Usami-sensei?"

"…"

"Usami-sensei?"

"Oh, yeah, what is it?" Seeing Akihiko's reaction, Kirara repeats her question. "Truthfully, I don't have any inspiration or muse for this story."

"Really?! Considering the complexity of this story, I doubt you just write it that way."

"No, I'm telling you the truth. I just sit in front of my computer and the words flow to me by itself."

Kirara is in awe right now, as she hears that simple explanation. "Wow, that's…. awesome. No wonder you can get Kikukawa and Naomori awards in a year."

*****

Half an hour later, the stars are all ready for the take. Everybody go to their places as the shooting is starting to begin.

"Okay let's begin. Scene 32, take 1. And… action!" Kirara's shout begins the rolling of the shoot.

Misaki starts to walk in the tunnel, with a wheel chair in his hands. Monica sits in the wheelchair as she plays the blind and unable-to-walk woman. Misaki begins to let out the lines from the script and then replied by the lines from Monica. Everything then turns very much like movie. Akihiko watches as those two act the tunnel scene in his novel. Misaki and Monica's act are amazing enough to be compared with professional actors/actresses. Akihiko doesn't hear anything accept for the lines that flow out clearly and beautifully from the casts. A part of Akihiko knows the character he himself had made, but his other part is like meeting his made-characters for the first time. Misaki's cheerful face becomes a gentle and cool respectful gentleman face, exactly like Akihiko imagined it when he wrote this scene in his book. Monica's jet black eyes that earlier radiates happiness is now slipping out a shyness, kindness and sightless feelings, just like the eyes of a blind woman in Akihiko's mind when he made this scene in his novel. Akihiko becomes absorb by the acting of these talented college students. Indeed, the casts or the crews are amazingly talented, either behind the scene or in front of camera.


	4. It's a Date Then

Chapter 4

It's a Date Then

The shooting ends in the late noon, time for the sun to almost set. Kirara manage to shoot 2 scenes in today's set. Kirara then announces tomorrow, the crews have to be ready in the next different set, two hours before shooting, "Or else, I will have the late one's head when she or he arrives." Kirara said it strictly. Once again, the crews' faces gone grey… and blue, meaning the threat is working.

While the equipments and the set are being cleared up, Akihiko goes to Kirara and thanked her for the invitation, not to mention if he could come for the next shooting. "Oh, of course! You're welcomed in this set any time!" Kirara replies it happily.

"Kira-san, can I go back right now? I still have some tasks to do at student council." Misaki appears from the crews' place with his backpack on hanging his shoulder.

"Ehhh?!! You're not going to drink with me?"

"You just drank yesterday."

"Aww, come on. Just for 10 minutes?" Kirara holds up her hands in a begging way.

"That's what you say every time you ask me to drink, and then we ended up sitting for 2 hours!" Misaki begins to raise his voice, "There's no way i want to drink that junk again!"

Kirara is about to say something, when Monica suddenly comes up and pats the director's shoulder. "Just give it up, Kira-chan. Misaki is our vice president, you know? He still has many papers to work with. That's is the reason why we finished the shooting early today in the first place, remember?"

With disappointed heart, Kirara finally gives Misaki the permission to go back to student council. Akihiko also excuses himself from the set and headed home. "Usami-sensei, why are you walking in the same direction with me?" Misaki realizes that Akihiko is walking in the same path, the road they took earlier this morning.

"My car is parked in front of the university building. We can walk to the building together."

Misaki just nods at Akihiko's words. Silence then begins to engulf them and the awkwardness of the air just can't simply to let them slip any conversation. Akihiko doesn't stand anymore of this.

"Misaki…"

"Usami-sensei…"

The two of them speaks at the same time that makes both of them stop for a second. Then, they start to laugh. "Hahahahaha… That is so weird. You can go first, Usami-sensei." Misaki said as he wipes off a single tear of laughter from the corner of his eye. "Oh it's nothing much. Why don't you begin first?" Akihiko sets again his eyes on the road.

"There's no way there's nothing. Spill it out, Usami-sensei."

"So… Ehem…" Akihiko clears his throat as he talks. "Your act… It was really great, like a pro."

Suddenly, Misaki blushes really hard that his head is like roasted tomato. He looks away from Akihiko's stare, "I-Is it? Yo-You're being too kind, Usami-sensei. Haha… ha... ha…"

"Why are you stuttering?" Akihiko asks since Misaki answer is kind of odd. Though, he thinks Misaki is really cute when he blushes. "It's true. I don't even recognize that it was you."

"So, It's… really true? Your saying about my acting?"

"I never lie." Akihiko said it sternly that made Misaki smiles. His smile getting wider as he replies, "Thank you, Usami-sensei." That is the 3rd time Akihiko startled with that beautiful smile. It's becoming a common reaction for him. He can't help it. Every time he sees the boy curls his corner of the lips, Akihiko stuns by those smiles and wants to hug Misaki so badly. But this is the second time he met the boy. He hasn't even known the boy for at least 24 hours!

"Well then, good afternoon, Usami-sensei." Misaki's greeting struck Akihiko's deep thinking mind. He realizes that they already arrived in front of university building. 15 minutes already?! Akihiko thought as he sees Misaki walks to the main door of the building, leads his legs to the council room. Without any plan or what-so-ever, Akihiko calls Misaki. Misaki turns and waiting for Akihiko's next sentence.

"Do you have any time for tomorrow?"

Misaki's eyes widens a little, "I do have some tasks to do at the morning at the council. But, I don't have any practice or shooting, either any plan in the afternoon. Why?"

"Would you like to go to the book fair with me?"

Misaki pauses for a moment—with a schocked look on his face—then continue, "Sure. Why not?" Akihiko sighs deeply and his heart feels lighter than ever, since he held his breath waiting for Misaki to answer. "10am, how's that sound?"

"Great. I'll go straight to Imonoyama Book Store entrance." Misaki agrees.

"Don't. I'll pick you up and we can go together from here."

The previous line from Akihiko shock Misaki even more. Some red lines blushes across the brunette's face. "A-ahaha… Usami-sensei, y-you make it sound like it's a d-date…" Misaki stutters and gives a wary laugh at the same time.

"Okay then! It's a date." Akihiko then walks away to the parking lot.

"EHHHH???!!!! No, no… T-Th-That's not what I mean! What I mean is…"

"See you tomorrow, my dear Misaki." Akihiko's right hand waves side to side, bids a goodbye-for-now. He also smiles jokingly at the now very red and jaw-dropped Misaki, who heard Akihiko's joke. For Akihiko though, he said it half joke and half serious. Joking because he would like to see Misaki's cute and blushing reaction. Serious… because he understands now, within his head and even stronger in his heart, he loves Misaki.

Akihiko steps into his red sport car and ignites the engine. I must make some plans for tomorrow's 'date', Akihiko thought as he starts to drive his car away from the university building. Tomorrow will be a very fun date.


	5. Book Fair Date

Chapter 5

Book Fair Date

_09.47a.m_

Walking steps and chattering of the university students, softly, fill the main entrance of CLAMP University. Due to the book fair that is held in one full week, every student is scheduled to be home early. Some of the students even had a one day off, one of them is Misaki. Misaki actually a keen and diligent person, a work as simple as reorganizing and signing the paper can be done in a flash. But today, he has to give up on his day off doing those works. Because of movies takes and rehearsals, Misaki has less time for student council works and today is the deadline for the paper to be collected by Nokoru. Either he wants it or not, he has to work on his holiday. "Finished!!!" Misaki shouted as he signs the last paper on his desk. He stands up and walks to the president's desk.

"Wow, you're done in one and a half hour. That was fast." Nokoru glances up to see Misaki, but it's blocked by a high stack of paper that was put down by Misaki.

"I was racing you know. I have an appointment after this."

Misaki's last sentence picks up Nokoru and Kotori's interest. "Oh! An appointment…" Kotori asks and Nokoru continues her half-way-cut sentence, "Or a date?"

"Ehhhhh??!!! W-wh-wh… What are you saying?! I'm just going to the book fair! I-I'm not going out on a d-date with Usami-sensei!" Misaki stutters really badly that he just spills out unnecessary information.

"You're going out on a date with Usami-sensei?!" Nokoru and Kotori shouts in unison, while Kamui just turns his head with his eyes widen, as if they are bulge out, shocks by the news. "NO I'M NOT!" Misaki shouts harder to clear all the misunderstanding.

"So, all this time you're single because…" Kotori's sentence cuts right away by Nokoru.

"You're gay?"

Kamui jumps into the conversation too, "Wow… Now that is some news…"

"Didn't you guys hear what I just said?! I'm NOT going out with Usami-sensei! AND I'M DEFINITELY NOT GAY!"

"But you said…"

"I said that I'm just going to the book fair with Usami-sensei. It doesn't mean that I actually going out on a date with him."

"Misaki, it's you who said that you're not going out with Usami-sensei, giving everybody an assumption that you're going out with him." Kamui says it with his chin leans on his palm. "Yeah. All of us just asking if you're dating, NOT if you're dating with Usami-sensei." Kotori explain Kamui's words with her eyes fix on Misaki. Misaki can feel his blood is rising to his face. Feeling he can't face his friends, Misaki grab all of his things and roughly put it inside his bag.

"Oh my… Look what time it is! I'm gonna be late with my appointment. Well, gotta go! Bye!" With that, Misaki quickly runs to the door and before he closed it, Nokoru shouted, "Have a nice date with Usami-sensei!" A loud thump then heard from the outside of the council room.

*****

_10.07 a.m_

Only a little population of college students and lecturers that passing through the university main entrance. Whether they walk into or out from the building, all of their eyes are directed to one scene. Chitter-chatter can be heard from the entrance.

"Wow, look at that!"

"So cool…"

"A red sports car, moreover it's a Ferrari!"

"The owner must be really rich…"

Misaki hears the commotion that is happening and asks one of the passing by student. "Is there something going on here?"

"Oh, Misaki. You have to look at that gorgeous car!" The student points at the so-called car. Wow, red Ferrari sports car! I wonder who owns it. Misaki starts to think and chats with other students, betting on whether it's one of the lecturers' car or the guest's. Suddenly, the driver's door from the gorgeous Ferrari is opened, revealing the most famous author non other than Usami Akihiko. Everybody on the spot froze and 'whoa' at the realization of the author.

"It's Usami-sensei!"

"Usami Akihiko is here?" The students start to chatter again.

Misaki's jaw is falling as he sees the older man removes his black sunglasses and smiles with his dazzling ash mauve eyes. Of course, Akihiko smiles at him and calls, "Misaki!"—making all of the students turn their sight to the boy. Misaki feels like he's going to faint in the mere seconds. How many times has he blushed since yesterday? It becoming an irritating emotion for Misaki and it's not healthy for his body if his blood rises up to his cheek consecutively.

Ignoring all the students stare and whisper about him, Misaki walks toward the author's car. And without any talk, Misaki slips his way into the passenger's seat and puts on his seatbelt. Akihiko just smiles and does the same thing. The car is driven away from the building. Even when the car is long gone from their sight range, all of the students just shock from the earlier short event.

"What are you thinking Usami-sensei?!" Misaki shouted as the car is kilometers away from the university.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you… You know what I mean!" Misaki raises his voice even bigger.

"Oh, yeah. I know what you mean. I should've…" Misaki nods at Akihiko's words, thinking that the author does understand the boy's annoyance. "I should've brought you flowers for this occasion. That's alright. We can stop at the flower shop and I'll buy a bouquet for you."

"NO! That's not what I mean! Why are you always interpreting things in the wrong way?!" Misaki can't help thinking what's wrong with this author. Just yesterday when he met Akihiko and he's just so kind and quiet person. And here he is, being teased by the same person. "Why are you bringing this fancy car into university? It's embarrassing!" Misaki looks away as he speaks. "Well, this is my only car." Akihiko turns left at the intersection, "And a proper date has to have at least a vehicle for commuting."

"Again! It's not a date!" Misaki shouts again and this time his throat is really dry from shouting over and over again. Akihiko just smiles through Misaki's anger. He really thinks that it's cute, making him wants to teases the boy more. "Why are you smiling like that? Usami-sensei is a creep." Misaki lowers his voice for his last sentence.

"Akihiko." The author said suddenly, only to spill an "Eh?" from Misaki's mouth.

"Call me Akihiko. Usami-sensei is too formal."

"Okay then. Akihiko-san is a creep." Misaki repeats his words. Akihiko can only laugh. He ruffles the brunette's brown hair, "That's better. Usami-sensei is—as I said—too formal… For a date that is." Misaki can't argue anymore, he's tired of shouting and Akihiko's teasing.

*****

_10.32 a.m _

Akihiko parks his car in the parking lot of Imonoyama Book Store. It's still early in the noon, so the book stores aren't too crowded like the first day Akihiko got here. Actually, Akihiko already made schedule with Hiroki that they'll be going to the book fair together today. But because of Akihiko's sudden unthinkingly invitation to Misaki, Akihiko canceled the promise with Hiroki.

~Flashback~

"_I'm sorry. But I have to go to the book fair with one of the main cast." Akihiko apologized with his both hands cupped into one in front of his own face._

"_Haa??? This is getting weirder." Hiroki looked up, turned his focused to Akihiko with his eyebrows frowned._

"_I'm so sorry." Akihiko repeated again his words._

"_No, it's not that. You came to the movie set and then you'll be going out with one of the cast?! What about the fact that you don't like society's party? You always say you hate it."_

"_Yeah, I still do. But, it's me who invited him. I… kinda forgot about our schedule."_

"_You interested in one of the cast, didn't you?" Hiroki diverted his eyes to the book again._

"_How could you…."_

"_There's nothing that you would do if you don't interested in it! You thing I don't know, after 18 years we've been friends? You have to give me a break here!" Hiroki shouted as he closed the book he was reading. Akihiko smiled at his childhood friend's words. He knew that he can count on Hiroki, anytime and anywhere. _

"_It's okay. Maybe I can enjoy the hotel's facilities tomorrow and read some books again. You can go anywhere you want." says Hiroki.  
_

~End of flasback~

"Akihiko-san, which halls do you want to go in?" Misaki asks as he steps out from the car and slams the car door. Akihiko answers it, tells the boy to just walk around the halls. "I don't have any plans for buying what or how many books. If there is something interesting, I would grab it."

With that, they walk into the Imonoyama Book Stores. They chat along the walk and stop when one of them finds an interesting book store. Akihiko would sometimes stop because of odd or exciting books that are showed at the book store's front glass window. Misaki can't help thinking why the author is buying weird books, such as "_Bridal Bargains: Secrets to Throwing a Fantastic Wedding on a Realistic Budget_", "_Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days_", and etc. Misaki doesn't even know the author for all of those books. Misaki just shrugs it off, thinking that it maybe sources for his next novel. Misaki doesn't particularly like books. He likes manga or teen novel, but if it has really great story or well drawn manga. From store to store, Akihiko buys many books, but Misaki hasn't bought a single book.

"Misaki, aren't you going to buy some books?" Akihiko asks him when he sees the boy doesn't have any paper bags or plastic bag in his hands.

"No, I'm not a very big fan of books. And I don't need any book for now." Misaki offers himself to carry some of the bags. "Isn't there any book that you're interested in when you come in the book store?" Akihiko asks curiously as he hands out some of his plastic bags to Misaki—the lighter one of course. Misaki shakes his head, signaling that there isn't. They walk again to another book store and repeat the same thing until noon.

*****

_02.15 p.m_

The author and the brunette are now sitting inside of a café, the same café near them when they bumped unto each other two days ago. The café is quite bright than any ordinary café. Besides serving great drinks and food, the Duklyon Café is also known for its bakery. Misaki and Akihiko are sitting on a table for two, waiting for their orders to come.

"So, which book store are we going to next, Akihiko-san?" Misaki slurps some of his blueberry juice and admits it's really tasty. "We go outside from this book fair." Akihiko says as he puts down the cup of coffee he drank.

"Oh, so where do we go then?"

"Places that you want to go." Misaki startles at Akihiko's reply. "I already got what I want, so it's your turn to get what you want. It's obvious that you're bored in the bookfair."

"No I'm not. I'm not bored."

"You were yawning for 24 times in 3 hours." Even though Akihiko busy searching for unusual and exciting books, he payed attention to every move that the brunette's made.

Misaki can't argue with this author. He was yawning pretty much the whole time when they're in the book fair. "T-that's because… I slept late last night, I-I was memorizing the lines for the next scene!" Misaki denies it but Akihiko just shrugs it off, "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you were."

As Akihiko starts to give Misaki another question, their orders come. "You really like acting huh, Misaki?"

Misaki picks up the spoon and fork and digs on his food, "I guess I really do. Although I didn't realize it before the last CLAMP school movie production."

"How many movies have you acted in actually? I mean, not counting my story." Akihiko can see Misaki's face brighten when his acting is come out as a topic. Misaki counts with his finger, remembering how many did he really acted on it, "I think 5 movies. I acted as a supporting character on 4 of them. The last movie I act as the main cast, so does for your novel-based movie. This is my 6th movie in total."

"All of them are CLAMP School production's?" Misaki nods at Akihiko's question. "No wonder you act so well in this movie."

"But I'm still a beginner. I hope I can have roles in the other movies, out of CLAMP School Production."

"Are you aiming to be a professional?" Akihiko asks again, he really, truly wants to know more about his crush.

"Of course! If I can—which I know I will if I worked hard enough—I want to get an Oscar Award. I want my name to be remembered, either when I live or after I die." Misaki talks about his passion with fierce and doubtless eyes, leaves a strong impression in Akihiko's mind.

"A very high and big dream you have there." Akihiko lifts up his coffee cup and drinks it slowly.

"I know. It's kind of childish or exaggerating, but I do really want that."

"Who said that it was childish or exaggerating? I just said that you have a big dream." Akihiko puts his hand on the table while supporting the weight of his head, "I think you can make it, the Oscar Award or any other award that you want."

"There you go again, Akihiko-san, saying those kind words when you don't really mean it." Misaki looks away from Akihiko's stare and continues his lunch. "And there you go again too, Misaki, doubting me when I really mean what I said. I told you that I never lie." Akihiko smiles to Misaki as the brunette smiles to him too. "Thanks, Akihiko-san."

"And I don't lie about our next place that we're going to go. I promise that it's your pick. So, where do you want to go?" Misaki tries to think any place he wants to go but his mind right now is still full of Akihiko's praises. And then, as quick as flipping through book's pages, Misaki had this brilliant idea.

"How about CLAMP School amusement park? I really want to ride the roller coaster!" Akihiko thinks at the thought of riding that real fast coaster. He never once rides on it. Maybe now is the right time to try it, it'll be twice exciting with his crush next to him. Akihiko grabs his car's key and stands up, "Amusement park it is."


	6. First Meeting

Chapter 6

First Meeting

_3__rd__ day of Book Fair_

A small clink is heard in an almost quiet hotel restaurant that is placed just beside the lobby. Only a few people left that are sitting in there, considering the sun is already quite high for the day. It's already passed lunch time, but Hiroki is still sitting with a book in his hands. Once in a while he lifts up his cup and drinks his coffee. He's so immerse in his reading that by the time he closes the book, the restaurant is completely empty—besides the waiters—and his coffee has gone too cold to drink. Feeling a little awkward, he gets up from his seat and heads to his own room. When he comes into his room, his mind snaps from the very messy interior. His new books—which are still in packaged—stacks up in the small table across the bed. His new books that have been opened scatters on top of the bed. The plastic wrap from the opened books and paper bags are on the floor.

"It's already this messy, but I just realize it now?" Hiroki talks to himself as he grabs one whole, intact paper bag on the floor. He begins to take the plastic wraps and throw it in the paper bag. He organizes the book that placed meaninglessly on his bed and stacks it on the small table beside the bed. Just then, a thought come across his mind, "Why don't I call the cleaning service? This is a hotel for God sake! I'm such an idiot!" He mumbles his regret as he continues reorganizing his books.

5 minutes later, the room is—at least it can be called—clean. He already read 10 thick and big books. And there are still 14 books left to be flipped by him. All of the sudden, he feels bored. Hiroki knows that Akihiko is now going out 'dating' with this main cast that he interested with. Hiroki can't believe that the author actually really interested in the movie making, to such an extent that Akihiko is willing to go to the book fair with the brat.

Not that Hiroki is jealous, but usually, every time Hiroki and Akihiko finished buying books, they have this lively discussion about literature. Moreover, today's schedule is supposed for them to go to one of the famous literature lecturers. There will be tons of arguments they can give in an after discussion. Feeling very very bored, Hiroki decides to go to the book fair again. 'Which seminar is going to be held today?' He thought as he picks the flier for schedule of seminars and performances.

*****

"Wow! Today's visitors are increasing… The hell, how could I move in this situation?!!!"

Hiroki screams at the top of his lungs in the middle of Human Ocean. He is stuck from thousands of people that pass by in Imonoyama Book Stores. He struggles to get out from the crowd and succeed. He glances at his watch, and found out that it's already 01.30 p.m. No wonder the book fair is really crowded, Hiroki thought.

He manages to buy 3 books and now he is heading toward the seminar. He walks into Hall D and he finds more the people in this hall is more crowded than outside. Maybe it's because it is an indoor.

"Excuse me… Excuse me please…" Hiroki tries to get through groups of people standing everywhere. He suddenly feels sick and dizzy. It isn't summer but he feels the room is too hot, even though many AC is turn on. When suddenly his head feels like it is beaten, Hiroki knew he really has to sit down for a while. But the numbers of people block his way into the sitting area. The picture in his sight is starting to turn upside-down. A rough bump is felt behind his back, gives him a bigger headache from its shake. In the next second, everything goes black.

*****

The ray of sunlight falls on Hiroki's eyelids, making the man slowly opens his eyes. White. That is the only thing he can see. He regains his sight slowly and aware about the place. He can smell drugs and antiseptics around him. And white is the only color that surrounds him. He is in the hospital. He moves his right hand only to find that a small tube attach to his skin. I'm getting infuse? He wonders as he tries to get up and sit.

"Oh, don't move yet." A voice is heard near the bed. Hiroki looks up and sees a tall man with white coat steps quickly to his side. The man holds Hiroki's shoulder and lowers him again to his bed.

"Don't move yet. You need to rest." The tall man says with a warm smile. The man is quite young and has dark black color on his hair, such a contrast from the white coat that he wears. His bright deep blue eyes stand out as the only color that he has—since he wears a white coat and black pants.

"I believe you're the doctor." Hiroki puts his hand to his temple and rubs it as his head aching a little bit.

"Yes. Does your head hurt anywhere?" His question is filled with such a concern sound. Hiroki shakes his head and says it's a headache.

"Well, that's because of your sickness. You're dehydrated. Haven't you eaten lunch?" Hiroki answers that he just had 2 cups of coffee for his lunch. "Are you in some kind of emergency that made you not taking your lunch?"

"Well, I was reading two books in a row."

The doctor smiles half-heartedly and says, "Don't do that again. Even if you have some important work, you have to eat." Hiroki nods and apologizes.

"By the way, where am I? I mean what hospital?"

"You're in CLAMP School General Hospital. Actually, you're lucky that I was passing through the hall and there is a big commotion. When I checked what's going out, I saw you were lying on the floor." The doctor picks up the chart of the bed and starts scrabbling on the paper.

"So, when can I get out from the hospital?" Hiroki doesn't have any time to spend his time in hospital. He comes to CLAMP School for the books that he loves. There's no way he's going to pass it, even a single day doing nothing.

"If there isn't any problem, I think you can go home by tonight. And I suggest that you go home with a family member or friend."

"No need for that. I'll be okay going home by myself." Hiroki frowns as his head starting to ache again.

"You don't want to pass out suddenly in the middle of the road, do you... umm…?" Hiroki gets that the doctor wants to call him by name, "Kamijou Hiroki."

"Well, Hiro-san, if you have to go home by tonight, you have to be picked up by your friend." Hiroki glares at the doctor—not only because he's getting in the way for Hiroki to go home, but also being so closed by calling him by his first name. The doctor glares at him too, and Hiroki knew he can't do anything so he nods at the doctor's advice. The doctor smiles and starts to walk away from his bed.

"I'm going to check other patients. I'm Kusama Nowaki." He lifts up his right hand in front of Hiroki for a handshake, "Just call one of the nurses if you need anything. They will page me." Hiroki returns his handshake and with that Kusama-sensei gone from the room.

*****

"Ugghhh…. How much longer do I have to endure all of this?!"

Hiroki can't stand anymore drugs and these antiseptics smell. He's been trying to get his slumber again after that conversation with Kusama-sensei. But the sleeping patient from the curtain next to him snores too loud. He can't sleep and smell this awful thing for the next 3 hours. When he gets an idea of reading his new books—which already placed by the nurse on the small table beside him—his head starts aching, again! When will I get out from this stupid hospital? Hiroki wonders and he tries to finally sit up on the bed.

A sound of door opening echoes in now quiet patients' room. Hiroki hears footsteps approach his curtain. "How do you feel Hiro-san?" Kusama-sensei opens the curtain and smiles to him. Hiroki just frowns and look away with his angry face.

"Like I'm locked in some damn prison. I can't go anywhere!"

"Well… I assume that you feeling very well if you can shout like that." Kusama-sensei now stands next to Hiroki's bed and asks some questions about his healthy. "I guess I can charge you off from the hospital." Kusama-sensei picks up his pager and asks Hiroki again, "Have you called your friend or family member to pick you up, Hiro-san?"

"I don't bring my cell. I left it at the hotel."

"Then use the hospital's phone."

"I don't remember my friend's cell number."

A minute silence then passes by. Kusama-sensei's face becomes much more serious, "I warned you, I'm not going to charge you off."

"Oh come on! I'm fine, I don't need anyone to send me back for god sake!" Hiroki shouts again but still in the standard volume in hospital. "You've already said to send me home. You can't take it back!" A thoughtful face then appears on Kusama-sensei's face. "Okay then, you can go home about 30 minutes from now. Just stay in bed for a while now."

"Why do I have to wait 30 minutes?!"

"You wait or I won't charge you off until tomorrow." Kusama-sensei stern voice beats up Hiroki's anger of waiting and waiting and waiting. Hiroki doesn't say anything anymore. He takes one of his books and starts to flip the pages. Kusama-sensei smiles at his stubborn patient and walks outside from the room.

*****

"So… Why are you here?!" Hiroki shouts to person that is now walking beside him. The person wears a brown jacket with green-light brown strips muffler. A black bag also hangs on his right shoulder. It's Kusama-sensei alright. "I finished my shift. Then I thought, if no one can pick you up, I can walk you back instead."

"I don't need anyone to pick me up! Why are you so stub…" As Hiroki shouts, his head suddenly spins slowly. Hiroki's steps are swaying. Feeling ready every time and everywhere, Kusama-sensei, who realizes Hiroki's odd step, grabs both of the brunette's shoulder and stops him from walking.

"This is why I told you not to have someone pick you up."

Hiroki stops for a minute with his right hand massages his temple. He shrugs the doctor's hand off from his shoulders and walks again. "You know, I think the stubborn one is you, Hiro-san."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Hiroki turns his head facing Kusama-sensei behind him, gives an angry look on his face.

"And also, it'll be better if you lower down your angry temper. Every time you shout, you frown here. You'll get old soon." Kusama-sensei points at Hiroki's face, the middle of two eyebrows that has wrinkles on it, with his index finger. "S-shut up, you damn doctor…" some red lines placed across Hiroki's face as he slaps the doctor's hand. Am I frowning too much? Hiroki thought as he turns again to walk back to his hotel.

Not long enough, Hiroki and Kusama-sensei stand in front of Imonoyama Grand Hotel. They didn't talk much while they were walking to this hotel. "Well, t-thanks, for walking me here." Hiroki words stumbles a little. Even though he doesn't like the idea of someone escort him, he can be grateful for the person.

"Eh? I can walk you until you get back to your room."

"What do you think I am?! A girl who can't look after herself?!! Give me a break!" Hiroki shouts with again, a frown on his look.

"Okay, okay. Make sure you eat properly and drink the medicines that I gave you."

"Fine… Fine…" Hiroki replies with his 'yeah, yeah' attitude. "Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure." Kusama-sensei smiles with his heart that it gives a startle to Hiroki's mind. Why does this guy have to be so subtle and candid too? He thought. Feeling he already said enough, Hiroki's goes into the hotel and catches up to the elevator. When he opens the door to his room, he just realizes that his 3rd day in CLAMP School is so short. He stayed in the hospital for more than half of the day. I really need to catch up with the book fair; I will buy all the books tomorrow, Hiroki thought with all of his passion.

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Wow, it's been 6 chapters already! By the way, sorry for this chapter intrusion. I really need to make the Egoist couple story. I will get back to the Romantica in the next chapter. Please review it! Thanx ^___^**


	7. Inside The Stopped Time

Chapter 7

Inside The Stopped Time

The room is in silence. Only some lines of sunlight penetrate the little space that is opened from curtain of the room. Sounds of birds chirping are slightly heard from far away. The morning is up, but Hiroki is still cuddling with his blanket. After he got back from the hospital, his headache is getting worse. So he decided to sleep and saved his reading for tomorrow, which is today.

Beep beep beep…

As the clock on the small table beside the bed wakes him up, Hiroki slams the top button of the clock. "So noisy…" He mumbles with weak and low voice. After that, he covers his whole body with blanket and goes to sleep again. But, something is in the way of his soon-to-be slumber; a fairly loud knock from the door is heard. "Hiroki! Oi, Hiroki! Are you there?"

Hiroki tries to ignore the knocking and the voices that he knows well. His eyebrows twitch as the voice of that person is going louder and louder. "Hiroki, open the door! Oi Hiroki!" Hiroki quickly gets up from his bed and slams open the door.

"Can you not disturb my slumber?! It's still early in the morning for crying out loud!"

Akihiko just stands in front of Hiroki, who is now look like hell. His hair is poking out to every direction. He has black color under his eyes, like he was punched by someone. His face is really tired and—of course—his eyebrows frown so much, that Hiroki looks like he actually has one eyebrows that spread across his forehead.

"Wow! You're like bloody hell messed up. Were you drinking last night?" Akihiko just spits out his question, he doesn't even think about the man in front of him, who already has his anger creeps out of his body. "Where were you last night?" A sudden realization hits Hiroki's mind when Akihiko blurts out the question. Hiroki lets the author in and tells him to sit where ever he wants.

"I tried to call you several times since yesterday night." Akihiko starts to talk as he sits on one of the sofa near the coffee table.

"Sorry, I didn't bring my phone with me yesterday and I kept it on silence until I slept." Hiroki sits on the bed side while he's rubbing his forehead with his right hand.

"Oh… I tried knocking your door too last night, guess you didn't hear, huh?"

"Yeah. I was having a really bad headache yesterday after I went back from the hospital."

"You went to the hospital? Why and for what?" Hiroki flinches a little hearing his childhood friend's words. "It's nothing. So, how was ur 'date' with the brat?" Akihiko doesn't really know why his friend here is changing the topic suddenly. But, hearing his friend's question, he sighs loudly and his face hangs with sad aura. Hiroki just waits for the replies, but apparently, it never comes. Akihiko just silences himself.

"Akihiko? Oi, what's with the down face?" Hiroki lets himself to starts the conversation again. Akihiko then begins his story about his 'date'.

*****

"Akihiko-san! Let's go to this one!"

Misaki shouted to Akihiko, ten feet away from where the author stood. Or you could say where the author sat and hanged his head back on the long wooden chair. His face was so grey that it almost looked like pale white. Akihiko got this look where his soul was just wanted to go out from his mouth. Misaki frowned and gave a loud sigh. He walked towards the older man and sat beside him.

"You know, you don't have to force yourself to ride everything that I ride." Misaki turned his head to face Akihiko with a little bit worry look. He reached Akihiko's forehead with his left hand, "Are you ok, Akihiko-san?"

Once again, Akihiko was startled and in addition, some red lines were spread across his face. Misaki's hand is really warm, he thought. He setted the corner of his eyes on Misaki. The brunette had a very worried face. And his eyes, Oh my god, those green emerald eyes was staring at him with a bit sad radiant. Akihiko's heart was jumping with happiness; he couldn't help to show a smirk on his lips, "Are you worried about me?"

A slight blush appeared on Misaki's face. He quickly let go off his hand from the author, "O-of course I'm worried!..." Akihiko's face lightened at once he heard the boy's words, that was before the boy continued his sentence.

"I don't want to come to amusement park just to baby sit some author who can't ride a roller coaster!"

Truthfully, the words kinda stabbed Akihiko in the heart. Akihiko then swore in his heart that he going to 'practice' the ride on roller coaster. Akihiko then leaned forward to the brunette's side, until they close enough for Akihiko to whisper to Misaki's ear.

"I thought you really care about me. You know, I'll be very happy if my date worries about me so much." Misaki turned into red scarlet and shivered from Akihiko's breath that mingled on his ear. Misaki quickly stood up and shout, "I told you it's not a DATE!"

People in his surrounding stopped walking and shocked by the loud voice that Misaki shouted. Everyone stared at him for a while and started to walk again when Misaki sat quietly on Akihiko's side. Akihiko chuckled as he saw the boy's action. He never got bored with it, more over when the boy reddened madly like now. If only Misaki is his real 'date', Akihiko would squeeze the boy's tiny body, crush that pink lips with his and make the boy's body all sweaty and sticky. That is what Akihiko had been thinking, every time he glanced at the boy. Akihiko didn't even realize since when he had such perverted thoughts.

"What's next?" Akihiko asked while starring at the boy whose eyes just looked at the ground. The next second the boy stood up and color brought up to his face, "That one!" Misaki pointed out to the haunted house firmly.

"Let's go to the haunted house, Akihiko-san!"

"You sure like those things, don't you?" Akihiko stood up and walked along side Misaki, who already took off to the house.

"Yes! I may not look like it, but I'm a big fan of thriller and exciting things." Misaki smiled cheerfully as he stepped into the haunted house.

*****

The sky had finally darkened and the sun had finally settled down. Moon and stars took the shift to décor the sky. Despite the time, the people in the amusement park were still playing and riding different rides. So did the two men that were waiting for some hotdogs at the small store inside the amusement park. After riding many thrilling, exciting and scary rides, Misaki felt hungry all of the sudden. They spotted a hot dogs store just beside the last ride they took. They settled on some chairs in front of the store.

"It's been a long time since I ate hot dogs." Misaki said as he ordered the food.

"This is my first time eating hot dogs. Is it true that it made from dog's meat?" Akihiko asked Misaki, who widened his eyes at the moment.

"You never eaten hot dogs?! Get real!"

"I swear, I never eat it. I've tried hamburger, but hot dog? Never."

"It's weird. You are a rich man, you probably already eaten everything luxurious in this world, but you never once tried Hot dogs?!" Misaki asked as he lifted his left eyebrows. Akihiko shook his head confidently.

"Well, you should try one. Here." Misaki gave the food to Akihiko after he paid it, "First one on me. You should be lucky you know? Your first hot dog is paid by a-famous-star-wanna-be. Hehehehe…." Misaki said it with intention of joking, but Akihiko felt his heart could leap out of his body in any second. His first hot dog is given by his lovely crush. Although it seemed odd, but anyone would be very happy to have something for the first time from the one they loved—even it was only a hot dog.

Akihiko thanked Misaki and in addition, gave the brunette a thanks-cool smile with his alluring lavender eyes that could make any girls melt. For some strange reason, Misaki also felt like Akihiko's smile is irresistible to stare at. After about 10 seconds, Misaki diverted his eyes to other directions, "It's only a hot dog, nothing to be thanked about."

After slightly break from the rides, Akihiko and Misaki continued their walk. "So, what is the next ride?" Akihiko asked Misaki.

"Hmmm, I already got all the rides I want. Why don't you pick one, Akihiko-san?" Misaki offered the author to choose the next ride. Misaki felt it wasn't fair that he got to ride all of his choice. Akihiko looked around to choose the ride. _Honestly, I don't even like amusement park that much_, Akihiko thought. And that's when he spotted a big rounded-like ride with colorful neon covering the back and the front of the ride. "That one." Akihiko finally replied Misaki's question while his eyes still staring at the ride.

"Ferris Wheel?" Misaki asked curiously and looked to Akihiko. Akihiko nodded, "I just thought it'll be nice to see the view from up high." He continued.

_Ferris Wheel? That's a couple's ride, is he really serious about this?_ Misaki thought as he saw Akihiko soft smile, like he was excited to ride this one. Nevertheless, Misaki agreed on Akihiko's choice and walked down to the ride.

*****

The Ferris wheel ride was really slow. It took forever just to get to the top. But the calm silence, which didn't exist in the crowd down there, made Akihiko felt really comfortable. Especially, Misaki was sitting in front of him now. The boy set his eyes to the view outside the window's ride. His green emerald gaze was a bit melancholic. That is before he saw the bright colorful light that come from outside, just before the Ferris wheel reached the top of its ride. Misaki got up from his seat and approached the windows for a better look at the view.

"Wow, look Akihiko-san! There are many people down there!"

"You just recognize that after we rode all of the-…" Akihiko sentence was cut in the middle by, again, Misaki's excitement.

"Ah, there's a carnival! It's really great, the dancers and all. We should go there after this ride, Akihiko-san!" Misaki said it like a child that wanted his lollipop so badly. All Akihiko can do while seeing his crush's big happy eyes is chuckled. He put out his hand and ruffled the boy's brown hair. "We'll definitely go there, but for now just calm down kid."

Misaki pissed off the author's hand and immediately looked away to the view again. His lips pouted and said, "I'm not a kid, geez."

Suddenly, the ride shook really hard that it stumbled Misaki from his standing. The next few seconds, the ride completely stopped moving and the light of the ferris wheel were all went off. People's worried voices slightly heard from outside the ride. The technicians voices shouting also heard by the people inside the ferris wheel. About 3 minutes later, the Ferris wheel got back on track and not long enough, the ride is over. It was all happened it such a short time, but not for Akihiko and Misaki.

*****

"Wuaghhh…" The ferris wheel shook greatly that it stumbled Misaki's standing. Misaki's body was forced to fall to the front, facing Akihiko.

When the shaking stopped and all the lights went off, Misaki opened his eyes only to realize he was in Akihiko's lap. Literally, the condition could be said Akihiko is—almost—hugging Misaki. Misaki looked up and his eyes caught the older man's. They both stared at each other eyes. Although the moonlight is the only light that shines upon them, Misaki could see the coolness from Akihiko's deep lavender eyes. What he didn't realize was that he held his breath while watching those gorgeous violet orbs.

In the next minute, Misaki felt a cold hand cupped his left cheek. Misaki still didn't budge a little bit from his spot, until the face in front of him slowly moved closer to his. Misaki backed, but the author still moved towards him.

About 2 centimeters away, Misaki could feel Akihiko's breath brushes his lips; his name was called, "Misaki…" Misaki maybe would never admit it out loud, but that's the first time his name was spoken in a soft and kind way. It almost sounded like a beautiful melodies to his ear.

Then, without any waiting, Misaki felt Akihiko's lips pressed against his. It felt the time stopped for Misaki's heart and mind. The kiss was soft and warm touch that Misaki closed his eyes, enjoying every second of the kiss. Misaki didn't know when it became so passionate because now, he could feel Akihiko's tongue slid through his mouth. In Misaki's heart, he knew it was all wrong. The man he was kissing with is a famous author, a man for god sake. More over, Misaki just knew him a couple days ago. It was all wrong and guilt was started to fill his heart.

But Akihiko's gentle kiss defeated his guilt feeling. Akihiko's kind caresses on his hair defeated his logic. Unconsciously—very very unconsciously—Misaki slid both of his arms and rounded it around Akihiko's neck, pulling Akihiko closer to him. It all made the kiss went even more passionate and aggressive.

Akihiko finally broke the kiss and give some space for both of them to catch some breath. Misaki could feel his cheek blushed far more furiously than any other time when he blushed in front of the older man. A gentle shake of the ride gave a hint that the ride is over. And before the technicians opened the door, Misaki quickly let go off his arm from Akihiko.

"Thank you for joining us in this ferris wheel. Step out carefully…" In the middle of the technician's sentence—when he opened the door, Misaki made a run into the crowd.

"Misaki!" Misaki could hear the author shouted his name, but he couldn't face him. After all of that 'thing' that Akihiko did to him, Misaki could feel his heart beating like mad. He just ran towards the exit of the amusement park and went home, blushing, leaving Akihiko, who was desperately trying to find him, behind.

Although he was running all the way to his home, he knew that those heart beat wasn't from his short of breath.

_It's not right, all of that it's not right. But, why my heart keeps beating so fast?_


	8. Shock

Chapter 8

Shock

_4__th__ day of Book Fair (Part 1)_

Hiroki can't believe what he just heard. He's just woken up from his sleep and his childhood friend suddenly charged to his room (even though Hiroki let him in). And after that, he told him the story about the 'interesting date'. Hiroki's jaw drops when Akihiko got to the final sentence.

"YOU KISSED HIM?!!!!!" Hiroki shouts at the top of his lungs that it resonates through the room. Akihiko shuts his ears with his right and left index fingers. "You know, it's still 8 in the morning? You don't have to shout like that."

"Well, I won't if you're not kissing with the boy! And may I remind you again, A BOY?!" Hiroki now shouts his big voice in front of Akihiko's face, making the author backs a little, as if he is blown by sudden big wind. "Not to mention he is a COLLEGE BRAT, and the MAIN ACTOR for the movie!"

"I know about that, you don't have to repeat it." Akihiko said with calm face, letting Hiroki twitches his eyebrows. Hiroki just couldn't believe that his childhood friends, who is so popular among girls, can actually has a crush on a bo—no, no, a brat. Hiroki calms himself down and continues, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know. I want to apologize to him, but he just gone." Akihiko said with sad look on is face.

"Big deal. Apologize to him today and everything will be back to normal right?" Hiroki gets up from his seating and walks to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and sees this messy person in front of him. _Now I know why Akihiko said I was drinking last night_, he thought.

"That's the thing." Akihiko's voice is heard from the outside of the bathroom, "I don't want everything back to normal again. Everything normal when Misaki just treating me as an outsider or a novelist." Hiroki immediately goes out from the bathroom with a tooth brush hangs in his mouth. "Rruaudoumai?!" That is the only thing that can come out from Hiroki's lips since his voice is blocked by the tooth brush.

Amazingly, Akihiko knows what his childhood friend says, "No, I'm not out of my mind. I'm serious when I kissed Misaki, I really love him."

A minute later, Hiroki finishes brushing his teeth and goes out from the bathroom. "Well, if you feel that serious about this boy, then confessed to him…" Hiroki pauses a moment after the last word that came out from his mouth, "Ok, now that is weird. Huh, a guy confessed to a guy." Akihiko chuckles on Hiroki's last sentence.

"You're right. I just have to spill it out to him." Akihiko stands from his seat, determined by Hiroki's words. "I'm going to the student council now. Thanks for the advice, Hiroki."

Just when Akihiko walks toward the front door, Hiroki remembers something. "Akihiko, aren't you having a book signing today?" Akihiko stops his steps just in front of the door. And then, Akihiko quickly turns the door knob, making a fast escape, knowing that his friend will stop him.

Hiroki pokes his head out from the front door and shouts, "OI BAKAHIKO! Do your job properly!" Thinking that he can never stop the author, Hiroki gets into his room again and falls on his bed. He knows that it's already 8, he even has brushed his teeth, but the sudden wake up and shocks from that stupid author, makes him sleepier. Not for long, Hiroki already dreams on his bed.

*****

The sound of cell ringing "Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas" by David Archuleta, really wakes Hiroki up. It's been 1 hours after Akihiko sudden intrusion, so when Hiroki wakes up, he feel so refreshed. He looks to his cell that ringing and vibrating slowly on the coffee table beside his bed. Hiroki doesn't know exactly when he has changed his cell from silent to ringing; he wonders how his cell can be ringing. Nevertheless, Hiroki flips his cell open and just before he pressed the cell to his ear, a loud woman's voice pops out, almost like the voice jumps out from the cell.

"SENSEI! WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!!! YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AT IMONOYAMA BOOKSTORES BY NOW!" Luckily before that loud voice exploded, Hiroki distances the cell from his ear. But the voice still can be heard, noting that the woman screams so loud. In Hiroki's mind, now he knows why his cell is in ringing mode. It's because it's not his cell.

"Excuse me! Who are you?" Hiroki kinda snaps on the woman's sudden loud voice.

There's a slight pause on the phone, "Eh? Isn't this Usami-sensei's cell phone?" The woman across the phone blurts out a confuse voice. _Yeah, it's Akihiko's cell alright. Geez, why can that idiot forget his own cell?! _Hiroki's thought. Hiroki does have the same cell phone model as Akihiko and the color is also the same. No wonder, he can mistook it as his cell.

"No. Are you Akihiko's editor?" Hiroki asks the woman, remembering that his childhood friend's story about his editor will scream like a female Godzilla.

"Yes, I'm Aikawa. Usami-sensei supposed to be right on his book signing right I can't… AH! SENSEI!!!!" Another loud screaming is heard on the other side of the cell, "I've already found Usami-sensei. Sorry for intruding you. Sensei, how can you forget your own cell?!" Aikawa's voice seems desprate and now she is talking with none other than Hiroki's lazy childhood friend, Akihiko.

In the next minute, Akihiko's voice is heard across the cell, "Hiroki, sorry I forgot my cell on your place. Could you bring my cell here?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's why, do your job properly, you idiot! How can you forget your own cell?!"

"Sorry, I was escaping." Akihiko says and there's feint Aikawa's voice on the back of Akihiko's. Well, even though it's smaller than Akihiko's voice, Aikawa's scream still can be heard, every words of it. "Sensei! Hurry up! We already late 10 minutes!!!"

"I better go before Aikawa kills me in front of the people. Sorry and thanks again, Hiroki." Then the cell shuts its voice.

"Well, better change my clothes. It's a book signing after all." Hiroki jumps off the bed and goes to the bathroom.

*****

Today's sky can't be said good or bad. Because it's not to clear and it's like it will be raining soon. The cloud hangs in grayish color and the sun can't be seen anywhere, looks like it hides behind the sad sky. But then, everybody still do their job and activities like always. What it's not normal is the Imonoyama Bookstores is filled with people, about twice than any other day. Why not? The great Usami Akihiko-sensei is having his book signing for the first time. Anyone who is a big fan of his creations should have known that this author is unlike any other author. Akihiko always shuts himself from the public, has very little interview either on magazines or TV show. And now, the fans know he's having a book signing, there's no way the fans would miss it.

The book signing is held inside the Gamera Hall, just beside the Imonoyama Bookstores. The people are really crowded that Hiroki can't even get in easily to the Gamera Hall. "Damn that rich novelist! I know his story is good, but I don't think he has this many fans!" Hiroki mumbles as he slips through the crowd. Hiroki finally reaches the front of the stage and walks to the back of the stage, towards Aikawa.

"Excuse me." Aikawa turns her head on the call.

"Oh, you must be Kmaijou Hiroki-san. I'm Aikawa Eri. I'm so sorry on the sudden yelling on the phone earlier." Aikawa bows down, showing her apologize.

"It's okay. It's that bakahiko's fault in the first place. Speaking of which, where is that idiot?"

"Hiroki." The call made Hiroki looks at the source, none other that Akihiko. "Sorry for troubling you." Hiroki gives he cell to Akihiko, "Why the hell can you forget your damn cell?"

"Actually, I purposely left it at your room." Akihiko said as he flips open his cell. A pause filled the conversation. "YOU WHAT?!" Hiroki and Aikawa shouts in unison.

"Yeah. Basically, if I lost my cell, AIkawa will call you, and I will be no where to be found. So I won't have to have this stupid bo-…" BUGH!! A loud thump is heard. It's a sound from the bag that is thrown by Hiroki, straight to Akihiko's face. "WHAT DO YOUI THINK AM I?!" Hiroki shouts angrily. Although the sound is hard, Akihiko didn't seem to feel any pain. Instead, he is still standing firmly, "An escaping for me."

This time, it's Aikawa who in action. She shakes Akihiko so greatly that Akihiko starts to see stars, "What did you say, sensei?!! This Book signing is VERY IMPORTANT! If you don't do it, you'll be KICKED OUT from the publishing!!!"

"O..o..okaay… I.. G-got i-it…" Akihiko stutters on Aikawa's shakes. Hiroki puts on an angry face and with his both arms folded says, "Don't you ever use me like that, bakahiko. That is if you still wanna live a long life."

"Ok, ok. Hey, sorry ok Hiroki. I'm just joking alright. And thank you for this." Akihiko lifts up his cell and then ruffled Hiroki's hair. Hiroki immediately pisses off the author hand, "Hey, who do you think I am?! I'm not the boy that you kissed, that you can joke any way you like." Hiroki says that pretty loud that someone behind them hears what they said.

"Misaki?!" A woman's voice is heard, making Akihiko turns his head on the name that is shouted. Hiroki looks to Akihiko and directs his eyes on what Akihiko is now seeing. A boy runs fastly towards the exit, slips through the crowd in the back stage. Akihiko calls on the boy's name and starts to head, catches up to the boy. But before Akihiko reaches the exit door, a man stops him, "Oi, Akihiko, where are you going?! We will begin the opening of the book signing in 2 minutes. You're already late, you're not going anywhere."

Hiroki can see Akihiko struggles to go chasing that boy, but he is forced to stay for the book signing. _Is that the main actor that Akihiko tells me about? He probably heard every single word I said_, Hiroki thought.

_Oh no, what have I done?_

_

* * *

_

**_"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas"_-David Archuleta is really good. The arrangement is new, kind of jazzy and slow. I'm a big fan of David Archuleta! He already launch new album, an Xmas album. Hope it'll go out in here (Indonesia) soon.**


	9. Small Talk and Loud Shouts

Chapter 9

Small Talk and Loud Shouts

_4__th__ Day of Book Fair (Part 2)_

_Oh no, what have I done? _Hiroki thought. In his mind now flowing the scene, where his words about Akihiko is only joking about the boy that the author kissed. The boy must have heard all along. When Hiroki said all of that to Akihiko, he's only joking. Not to mention, he is that kind of person. A person that can spits out bad words from his mouth so easily, a very open person if he wants to critique someone that his words usually stab people's heart. Hiroki has always been like that until Akihiko actually already have an immune for Hiroki's bad mouthing.

Hiroki doesn't think about where and when that he must switch off or on of his habit. Hiroki thought about all of that and sees Akihiko slowly walks to where Aikawa and Hiroki stand. "A-Akihiko… I'm… sorry…" Hiroki apologizes with worried voice and face. Actually, when he apologizes, Hiroki's eyes are diverted to the ground. He hopes that his words won't make the situation on Akihiko's side gone worse.

"…" Akihiko's silence makes Hiroki feels uneasy, that is before Akihiko answers, "Next time, could you be more careful about what you're saying?" Hiroki doesn't say anything, just nods on Akihiko request. _I really need to watch out for my word, that is except in front of my students_, Hiroki thought.

Not long after that, Akihiko comes up to the stage to give some opening words for the book signing. His face shows a smile, but Hiroki knows well that he is forcing it. Feeling not to impose Akihiko further more, Hiroki bids a farewell to Aikawa and requests to her to send a message to Akihiko. Hiroki then walks out from back stage to the exit door.

*****

As usual, the Imonoyama Bookstores is packed with people. The book fair is still going on until the next 3 days. Right now, Hiroki is walking in the pedestrian street, entering every book store in his sight. He's not searching for any particular book, but he can't tend to miss, even a day, of the book fair. Besides that, Hiroki feels guilty about everything that happened back there in the Gamera Hall. And the only thing that can calms him down is book.

Ckring…

The sound of bell from the opening door is ringing inside a café. Hiroki stops by from his book hunting to a modern look café. The interior of the café is very minimalist, stainless steel everywhere and glass windows and lamps are the main objects for the café. The inside of the café is pretty quiet, unlike any ordinary café that filled with jazz music. That's because the café also has a reading lounge. The people can eat and drink while reading some imported books that are stacks neatly on the shelf beside the lounge. That's also one of the main reasons Hiroki choose this café to stops for a moment.

Hiroki walks toward an empty seat that available in the reading lounge. He admires the idea of this café, relaxing while reading books. The interior itself supports the whole idea of the café. Hiroki looks at the interior, every inch and every corner of it really looks perfect with the aura inside the café. Hiroki starts to open one of his new books, after ordering a drink, accompanied by a cake.

"Hiro-san?" A familiar voice comes out behind Hiroki's seat. Hiroki turns his head and finds also a familiar warm smile is directed to him. It's the blue-eyed and dark haired doctor.

"Kusama-sensei?"

"Wow, it's a big coincidence meeting you here!" Kusama-sensei widens hie smile. Hiroki always startles at that smile. He can't help thinking that how can this guy be really happy all the time. "Yeah, nice meeting you." Hiroki just answers it with short reply and turns his head to his own book on his own table. Not that he hates or dislike the doctor, but he really needs a time for himself, for the book. He doesn't like his reading time is interrupted by anyone. But, the thing is, Kusama-sensei doesn't understand any of that.

"Would you mind if I sit across you?" Hiroki sighs at the doctor's question. He looks up from the book, just for thinking. But then he replies, "Help yourself."

In a split second, Hiroki feels a presence in front of him. Kusama-sensei moved from his table to Hiroki's and Hiroki is still sticking his eyes into the book. "So, how's your head? Feeling any better?" _For god sake, can this brat understand that I don't wanna talk right now?!_ Hiroki thought, but still he replies. "I'm fine, thank you." Very simple replies and then he continues his reading. Not long, Hiroki's order comes and the waitress puts it on the table.

About one hour passes; Hiroki finally closes the book after sticking a book divider in one of the page. Hiroki lifts the small fork on the table, ready to eat the cake. Then he notices the person in front of him. He jumps in shock seeing Kusama-sensei folded his arms, placed on the table, with eyes staring at Hiroki and a smile plasters on his face.

"Y-You're still here?" Hiroki stutters while positioning himself on the seat.

"Well, we haven't chatted, so I wait for you until you finished your reading." Kusama-sensei calmly says with still his eyes stares at Hiroki.

"Wait? You wait for an hour without doing anything?! You're so dumb even though you're a doctor." Hiroki slices the cake with the fork and starts to eat the first piece of the cake.

"Oh, of course I kept myself busy. I was watching your face the whole hour." Hiroki chokes upon hearing the words and quickly drinks the juice that he ordered. Kusama-sensei continues, still with a smile, "Your face is really interesting to watch, your expression changes in every minute. Are you always doing that when you're reading?" Hiroki can't believe this person is watching him the whole time, but he can't feel any presence when he got to the middle section of the book. So he thought the doctor had left, but he was watching him?!

"You're a creep! What person that stares another person for an hour?!"

"But I really tell you the truth. If only I can record it, you'll feel the same way. You're not boring to watch. In fact, your face is really cute." In the next micro second, a hard-covered book is thrown at Kusama-sensei's face.

"I'm 28 for god sake! How a 28 years old man can be called cute, you damn idiot?!!" Hiroki shouts, ignoring the people stares because of his loud voice. He glares at the doctor that now is holding his face, probably hurting from the book that suddenly slaps him, straight on the face. "Ouch… How can you be so mad about this?"

"If you say that word again, to me, I swear you'll loose your soul quickly." Hiroki threats Kusama-sensei with a stern look on his face, meaning it's really serious.

"But then again, this proofs you're really fine. You're really in high spirited today, aren't you, Hiro-san?"

"I told you I'm fine. You're just making it like it's a big deal." Hiroki drinks his juice and continues to eat his cake.

"Well, I'll not make it a big deal if you didn't pass out yesterday. And also… Is it just me or today you're even grumpier than yesterday?" Kusama-sensei thinks he just hit a jackpot when he sees Hiroki's eyebrows twitching. "What happened, Hiro-san?"

"Shut up! None of your damn concern." Hiroki finishes his cake and then stands up from his seat and walks to the cashier to pay the bill. He fastens his steps and goes out from the café. "Hiro-san!" He hears the doctor calling his name but he still walking pretty fast, of course to avoid Kusama-sensei. Unfortunately, Kusama-sensei really has long legs and what's more, he's running towards the brunette.

"Hiro-san, why are you leaving so soon?" Kusama-sensei says as he reaches Hiroki and walks beside the brunette. "Hiro-san?" Kusama-sensei keeps calling Hiroki numerous times but there are no responses to it, until they walk outside the Imonoyama Booskstores, far enough from the hectic and crowded people, near the CLAMP Park. Hiroki turns to Kusama-sensei and faces him with a death glare and also shouts at him, "You're so annoying! Why don't you just get the hell out of my face already?!"

Kusama-sensei is a little bit taken back with this side of Hiroki, but he still answers, "I-I just worried. After yesterday's incident, I can't help thinking that you might pass out somewhere…"

"I told you I'm FINE! How weak do you think am I, huh?!" Hiroki shouts much louder, but before he can leave, Kusama-sensei adds some more sentences, " And… you seem sad today."

Now, it's Hiroki who's taken back by the doctor's saying. He feels he already put up a great armor on his face, but this guy, he can see through him so easily. _How?!_ Hiroki doesn't try to mad at the guy again; instead, he turns to walk again. Kusama-sensei senses the aura changes but it doesn't mean he doesn't expect an answer from Hiroki. "Hiro-san?" Kusama-sensei softly calls the assistant professor.

"Tell you what? I'm now in a sad mood because of something. Plus I'm also in angry mood because of you pick, pick, pick and pick." Hiroki's index finger gives the example of Kusama-sensei annoys people.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Kusama-sensei's face drops down as he apologizes. Usually, Hiroki would ignore how people will be affected with his saying. But this time, for some strange reasons, he can't let the doctor hangs that sad face. For once in his life, he wants to cheer up other people, other than his family and Akihiko. He also thinks that it'll be safe and it's okay to tell the black-haired guy the thing that he keeps for himself in this past 5 hours. Instead of calling Kusama-sensei, Hiroki just reaches the nearest wood bench, pretty sure that the doctor will follow him.

*****

"I see. So that's what happened." Kusama-sensei nods after Hiroki's explanation. Now, the two men are sitting on the wood bench. Hiroki already told about the whole thing that happened between his childhood friend and his crush to Kusama-sensei. Of course, he didn't mention their real name; it'll be against their privacies. So far, Kusama-sensei just listened to Hiroki's story. Although the story was kinda sad, or you could say, it's not beneficial to Hiroki's side, Kusama-sensei enjoyed Hiroki's voice. Just like Hiroki's expression when he was reading a book, Hiroki's voice is also interesting and not boring to hear. He was trying so hard not to smile in the middle of the story, more over to stare at the brunette. In spite of Kusama-sensei thought that swirled around in his head while Hiroki's talking, he gets the point of the story.

"I think you should apologize." Kusama-sensei starts to give some advice to Hiroki, "Not only a sorry, try to sit and talk with your childhood friend and come to an understanding together."

Hiroki diverts his eyes to the ground, still with a thinking face. Kusama-sensei finds this side of Hiroki, where he is calm, collected and thinking every possible outcome of his problems, really cute. No replies come out from Hiroki's mouth, so Kusama-sensei continues, "It'll be much better if you can get in touch with the boy himself and tell him that all of that is some misunderstanding."

"Me?! Talk with the boy?! Are you kidding me?!" Hiroki starts again of his anger side towards the doctor. But Kusama-sensei doesn't even smile jokingly for slightest. Hiroki nods slowly at Kusama-sensei's advice, "If I can get in touch with the boy that is." The doctor gives a warm smile to Hiroki and touched the brunette's hair, "I'm sure you can, Hiro-san." _Oh, if only I can touch Hiro-san everyday_, Kusama-sensei thinks. Of course, not even for half minute, Hiroki already pissed the hand from his head and looked away from the doctor. Although, there are some red lines that brushed across Hiroki's face, making him much cuter than ever. That's what Kusama-sensei thinks.

"I'm going back. It's already 6 p.m." Hiroki stands up and when he starts to take his first steps to the hotel, Kusama-sensei grabs Hiroki's hand; make the brunette turns his head to him.

"I will gladly hear any other of your problems sometimes; that is if you want to share it with me." Kusama-sensei says it with a hope that Hiroki will agree. "No, I'm okay." Hiroki replies, but Kusama-sensei hasn't ready to let him go, so he tightens the grab.

"Well, I do have some problems that I want to tell you about. How about we meet again at the same café like this afternoon? Tomorrow at 10?" Kusama-sensei really thinks that he is too subtle, but he can't help it. If this chance is gone, he is sure he won't see the brunette anymore.

Hiroki gives some thought about Kusama-sensei offer and says, "Okay. I guess it's also in one trip to the bookstore."

Kusama-sensei smiles widely and let go of his grab when Hiroki asks for it. After that, Hiroki walks away from the doctor, to the hotel way. As the brunette walks away, Kusama-sensei just stands there, looking at Hiroki's back as it's getting smaller and smaller. Even though he just stands there, his heart is leaping to every direction, jumping with happiness, with thought that he will meet the brunette once more.


	10. Being Played

Chapter 10

Being played

Today's weather is really great. The blue grayish sky calms down people's heart, the sun shines quite bright and the semi-cold air in the city gives sign that autumn is really here. Basically, today's a great day for any outside activities. But then again, the CLAMP University's student council members have to survive in the indoor activities, signing the tasks they have. Not that they complain about their tasks, in fact, they really enjoy it. Just for today though, since they work it while playing some games, hearing songs and also betting. Yeah, betting.

"So, 2000 yen, how's that sound, Kotori-chan?" asks Nokoru while stamping some announcement paper on the desk. And as usual, Nokoru's desk is filled with stacks of paper, since he never gets everything finished by the due time. Now, Nokoru is stamping the paper with a lightning speed, he doesn't even read the paper that he stamps on.

"Just 2000 yen? You're no fun. I'd say 5000 yen." Kotori says while standing beside Nokoru's desk with some more stack of paper to be sign and stamped by Nokoru.

"Well, I'm okay with it. But what about Ka-…" Before Nokoru finishes his sentence, Kamui refuses the offer to bet over something that trivial. "No thanks, I don't have that much money on me after all." Kamui is standing on the other side Nokoru's desk, sorting the announcement paper that Nokoru has stamped.

"Use the money that is given from the university. That's what money is all about." Nokoru stops his stamping work just to give some stupid reasons for having money for a bet and then he gets back to stamp his paper.

"Well, that's what you think money is all about, but not for me." Kamui says and then walks to his cubicle desk after finished sorting the paper.

"Okay then. Looks like the bet is only between the two of us, Kotori-chan." Nokoru says again to the blonde girl.

"No worries. So, shall we ask him?" Kotori lowers down her voice—almost whispers—for the question that she asks to Nokoru. Actually, Kotori, Nokoru and Kamui already lower their voice when they grouped beside Nokoru's desk. They don't want the bet is known by certain member of the student council, none other than Misaki himself. Hearing Kotori's question, Nokoru glances at Misaki's cubicle desk.

The brunette has already finished his tasks for today, so he is not doing anything at the moment. Well, to be precise, he is doing something, daydreaming. Even with Misaki's back facing Nokoru's eyesight, Nokoru knows well that the boy is daydreaming—with two hands supports his face and head tilts a little to the side. Misaki never once turns his head to the other member since he walks into the room, even though he still answers the important question that his partners ask. Before they gather to Nokoru's desk, Kotori, Nokoru and Kamui noticed that every once in a while, Misaki's face blushed like madly and then pretends himself to sign some papers and then continues his daydreaming with a body posture that is still in the middle of signing the paper. It's not very common for Misaki to act that way.

And just like people's saying about "women's intuition", Kotori has a big gut that something must have had happened yesterday. As well as Nokoru—although he sees it from Misaki's behaviour, not from his gut. Nokoru nods at Kotori, signing a yes for her question.

Kotori starts to walk down the small stairs from Nokoru's desk to her cubicle desk. When she organizes the paper, she intentionally in loud voice blurts out a sentence, "Hey, isn't today Usami Akihiko-sensei's book signing day?" It's not even one second from Kotori's sentence; Misaki already blushed like crazy and—again—pretends to sign some papers.

Nokoru follows up on Kotori's sentence, tries to make some dialog with her, "Yeah, it's today. Are you going to go to the book signing, Kotori-chan?"

"You bet I will, there's no way I'm gonna miss this once in a life opportunity. I'm sure Usami-sensei won't have any book signing again in the future. Do you wanna come too, Misaki?" Kotori turns her head toward the brunette.

"Eh?! W-Why do you ask me? I-I'm not..." Misaki's sentence is cut in the middle by Kotori, "I know you're not his fan, but, you already go on a 'date' with…"

"I WASN'T ON A DATE WITH THAT PERVERT!" Misaki suddenly shouts with a really really loud voice, not to mention his face becoming redder than before. For a moment, the other three just shock by Misaki's shout. Not because of his loud voice, but because of the word "Pervert" is in Misaki's sentence. "Pervert?" Nokoru blurts out a simple question-ish word. Judging from that word, Nokoru pretty sure he will win the bet.

Nokoru gives out a smirk and asks, "Why are you calling him a pervert? Did he…" Again, Misaki cuts the sentence in the middle, "What?! No! W-who said that h-he… No, it's no, okay?! We definitely didn't kiss!" Misaki shouts while standing abruptly from his seat.

Everybody's eyes bulge out in momentarily shock. But in about a minute of silence, Nokoru frowns his eyebrows and sighs a loud sigh, while Kotori shout a "YES, I WIN 5000 YEN!" with a very happy face. Nokoru stops his work and takes out his wallet, a 5000-yen money. He hands it to Kotori with a little upset look. Of course, Kotori is accepting it happily. Misaki is stil in loading mode until Kotori says, "Told you so, Nokoru. Hehehehehe…"

"You betting whether I kissed Akihiko-san?!!!" Another shouts filled the room, that it almost resonates inside the room.

"Oh, so it's 'Akihiko-san' now." Kamui—who is silence since 15 minutes ago—jumps into this interesting conversation. "This will be big news."

"What?! No…"

Now, it's Nokoru's turn to cut Misaki's sentence, "No, we're not betting that. We're betting whether you had sex or just plain kissing with Usami-sensei."

"S-S-S-S-S-S-SE-SE-SE-SEX?!!!!! Are you nuts?! I'm a boy here okay?! How can you conclude lit like that?! No… Why are YOU in the first place can think about it?!" Misaki is really red now, not just the face, but the whole body. It almost like he will melt in mere seconds.

"Misaki-kun, everything can happen these days. And being gay is not weird either. In fact, some of the countries out there already legalized it." Nokoru slowly explain his reason for the betting.

"Well, I already told Nokoru that you won't do that, I mean jumping to the extreme stage. So I told him that you'll probably just kiss Usami-sensei." Kotori explains her reason for the betting.

"I just told you, I didn't kiss him!"

"I know, but it's 'Akihiko-san' who kissed you right, Misaki-kun?" Kotori asks with a wide grim spread across her face. Now, the three members are just playing joke on Misaki. Feeling that he won't win the debate, Misaki doesn't say anything. He just stood there with head down low and blushes like there's no tomorrow. His head is going to explode from the overflowing blood that flows to his head. The other three accept that as a 'yes' and they don't discuss it anymore. Although, Kotori still wants to ask the brunette another thing.

"So, you really don't want to come to the book signing?"

"Of course not!" Misaki—still in blushing condition—gets back to his seat. Kotori sighs at her friend's attitude. I mean come on, why can't he be honest to his own feelings? Kotori thought as she put the 5000 yen money inside her desk drawer.

Ting… tong…

A small sound is heard from Nokoru's desk, notifying an email just came into his computer. In the middle of his pile of works, Nokoru gives a little time to read the email. It's a good thing though because the email is from the CLAMP school directress. "Hey guys, an important email just came from the directress." Nokoru says as the other turn their head to Nokoru's desk.

"The actors and actresses from the upcoming CLAMP School's production movie MUST come to Usami Akihiko-sensei book signing. Since the novel that is going to be discussed is the same novel for the movie, CLAMP school production is also going to announce the movie premiere to the audience. The CLAMP University student council is expected to attend the book signing as well. That's the email's content more or less." Nokoru glances to Misaki and Kotori and says "So, I think you must attend the book signing, Misaki-kun."

"How... I never been told about that, and the timing is too precise! You must have planned it all along right, Nokoru-san?" Misaki's voice emits an anger frequency, but Nokoru still answers, "Of course not, Misaki-kun. It's really from the directress and it really just came in a minute ago. You can take a look at this if you like."

"Come on Misaki. It can't be that bad. If you don't want to see Usami-sensei, don't approach him. And even when he approaches you, you can walk away." Kotori gives a very supporting advice to Misaki. Hearing Kotori's explaination, Misaki agrees to come to the book signing. In about 15 minutes later, the student council room is empty from its members and locked.

*****

The Gamera Hall is unusually crowded. The people jostles, making the space much more cramped and the air are hotter than the outside of the Gamera Hall. Despite all of that, the people still maintain to be calm and sit on their seats. That's the situation in front of the stage. It's very different in the backstage. The backstage is not in laidback situation, in fact, the actor, actresses and the crew are confirming again the orders for the performances that will be up on the stage.

The backstage air begins to lift up as the CLAMP University's student council arrives. Nokoru gives some handshakes to the crews and starts to discuss the order. Kotori and Misaki introduce some of the casts to Kamui and begin to converse about the movie, including the author of the movie itself, Usami Akihiko. When the topic is lift up, Misaki distances himself from the group. Not because he dislikes speaking of it, he just scares that he will blush madly in the middle of the conversation.

As he goes away from the group, his eyes caught a very familiar persona in the backstage. It's none other than the star of the day, Usami-sensei. He is chatting happily with a man with brown hair, just like Misaki. The author has a happy and content like face. Misaki never saw that face when they went to the book fair and amusement park on the other day. Misaki only either saw a playful smirk with kind of lustful eyes or the serious eyes when the author found a book that he likes. For a moment, Misaki feels a little jealous. _What am I thinking?! I'm not gay!_ Misaki thinks as he shakes his head fastly, making the people in his surrounding questioning the brunette's condition.

Misaki is not too far from Akihiko's standing and Akihiko hasn't realized yet that Misaki can hear some of the conversation of Akihiko and the man beside the author. More over, the man is also shouting, "WHAT DO YOU THINK AM I?"

Misaki sees Akihiko is slapped straight on his face with a bag that is thrown by the man. "An escaping for me." With a still firmly standing, Akihiko answers the man's question. Misaki—who heard Akihiko's sentence—immediately has a sweat drop. _How Akihiko-san could use other people like that? _Misaki thought. At his own thought, Misaki also thinks another one. _What if Akihiko-san is also only using me, making fun of me when he kissed me yesterday?_

Again, Misaki shakes his head greatly. The people surround him really think that this boy really need a check up. _What am I thinking, again?! So what if it's true? I don't love him anyway!_ As he thinks, a woman shout about Akihiko will be kicked out from the publishing company is also heard.

"Don't you ever use me like that, bakahiko. That is if you still wanna live a long life." Misaki sees that the man saying the sentence with an angry face with both hand folded.

"Ok, ok. Hey, sorry ok Hiroki. I'm just joking alright. And thank you for this." Akihiko lifts his cell and ruffles the man's hair. For a second, Misaki is really really jealous. _No, why are you touching that man? _

A split second from his own thought, Misaki sees the man pisses off Akihiko's hand from his hair and says, "Hey, who do you think I am?! I'm not the boy that you kissed, that you can joke any way you like."

A very heavy realization hits Misaki's mind and heart. _So it's true. Akihiko-san just joking with me._ While the man's words repeats again and again in his mind, a voice of a woman shouts at Misaki, calling her name. Misaki doesn't move at the call. The one who moves is Akihiko. Akihiko diverts his violet eyes to Misaki, which startles the boy, making him to take a step to the back. Feeling that he doesn't want to see the author, Misaki runs towards the exit in a fast speed.

"Misaki?! Wait a minute!" Misaki can hear his name is being called by Akihiko, but he doesn't care. He doesn't want to see him. He doesn't want to hear anything from the author. He doesn't want this aching heart; he doesn't know it until now. He despises the fact that just hits him a second ago. He loves the author. But what is the meaning of love, when the person that you're in love with is just playing jokes with you?

Misaki runs as far as he can. He slows down his run and stops in the middle of the road. A tear falls on the ground. He must be holding it when he's running, he thought. Not long, the tears rolled down his cheek, without stopping on its trail.

_Why am I falling in love with that pervert?!_


	11. Misunderstanding

Chapter 11

Misunderstanding

The night is near now. The cloud is so grey. It looks like it's going to cry of rain tears, as expected for an autumn season. The sun already set down and the violet-ish sky is hanging up. It almost looks like the sky is gloomy. So does Akihiko. A thud sound is heard from the bed that he falls unto. He is so tired from the book signing event. He is not happy at all, considering that it was his own event. In fact, he thinks that this is the worst day that he ever had. First, his demon-woman-editor, Aikawa, yelled him first thing in the morning. Only to brag about today's book signing. Second, he had to sign hundreds of his fan's novel. Although it was his own novel, it was really boring; he was forced to smile in every single signing. Lastly,…. As he counts out bad things that had happened today, he sighs loudly and mumbles his crush's name.

"Misaki…"

He remembers every single detail that had left his mind. Misaki's shock and also hurt face engrave deeply in his mind. Misaki's fast escaped that left a pain trail in the author's heart. _Misaki must have heard everything back then_, Akihiko thinks while he closes his eyes slowly. _I must apologize to him tomorrow, but where can I find him? _

All the thinking makes Akihiko feels a bit dizzy. Not only that, it's not even night yet, but also he feels very, very tired from today's activities. In the next minute, Akihiko drifts off into deep sleep.

*****

The sound of cell vibrating and ringing 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' tone, awakes Akihiko from his slumber in the midnight. On that moment, he curses his bad day, also the person who invented cell phone. He was having a very good dream about Misaki becoming his real lover. It was so good that it really felt so real. And when he just about to fuck the hell out on Misaki, the damn phone wakes him up. He wants to shut the phone and goes back to sleep, but the name on the screen prevents him to ignore the phone. He answers the phone lazily, but tries to manage a focus-like voice out of him.

"Hello? Usami's here."

A cheerfull voice is heard from the other side, "Ah, Usami-sensei. It's me, Kirara."

"Yeah, I already know. Is there anything I can help you with?" Akihiko doesn't like to play polite and prefers to jump straight to the point. But, he usually does that only to the people that already know him well enough.

"I'm sorry to disturb you in the middle of the night. I remembered that Usami-sensei wanted to see the shooting for the next scene?"

"Yes. If it's not a bother…"

"Of course not. In fact, there are some changes for the next shooting schedule."

Akihiko, knowing that he must write the schedule for the next shooting, picks up the nearest paper he can find and a pen from his pocket. Just then he realizes he hasn't change his clothes from this noon.

"Tomorrow's shooting will be changed from noon to night at about 8 p.m. The place also change, it's in the CLAMP School General Hospital, 3rd floor." Kirara pronounces it almost slowly, to give Akihiko a time to write the place and time.

"Hospital?" Akihiko asks suddenly and confusedly.

"Yes, The CLAMP School General Hospital. The main scene in your novel is in the hospital right?"

_Oh yeah, the blind and unable to walk-woman is always in hospital. How can I forget that?_ Akihiko thinks. He's always like this, still connecting after he got up from his sleep. That's why; he's always in the bad mood if someone wakes him up early or something is disturbing his sleep.

Suddenly, a realization struck his head. To make sure that his thought is true, Akihiko asks Kirara, "In tomorrow's shooting, will Misaki be there?"

"Of course, since Misaki is our lead actor. Is there something you need from Misaki?" Kirara's voice emits a curious tone; even people can recognize it from the other side of the phone.

"No, it's nothing. Just wanted to know." Akihiko lied. Well, half lied, since he really wants to know whether Misaki will be there tomorrow.

"Ok then, I think that's all the change that I can give you for now. See you tomorrow, Usami-sensei." Kirara ends her call, making Akihiko slaps closed his cell.

This is a great chance, Akihiko thought. He will be able to meet Misaki tomorrow, and apologize to him. All he can do now is closes his eyes and crosses his finger; hope that Misaki will accept his apology.

*****

Tep… tep… tep… tep… tep…

For some reasons, this sound can't stop its voicing. It's morning and quite a bright day for a day in autumn season. Many people at the hotel restaurant walk back and forth, taking their breakfast from the exquisite food in separate large table. But it's not them that annoys Hiroki, but rather the person who sits in front of him. Akihiko feet can't stop making these fast worried-like steps. He is now sitting with his hand supporting his head, with a pissed-off face. Akihiko and Hiroki just finished their breakfast meal and are now sitting with each a cup of coffee on the table.

"Akihiko, can you stop your damn steps? I'm trying to read a book here." Hiroki says annoyingly and glares at Akihiko for a while until the author stops his feet's action.

"You aren't bothered by people steps that walk through here, so why you care about my steps?" The author asks with a flat face.

"Because your steps is right in front of me an my ear, you damn idiot!" Hiroki holds his urge to slap Akihiko in the face with a book in his hands. "And why can't you calm down a bit? You look pissed off ever since I saw you this morning."

"And whose fault is it that I become like this?" Akihiko asks with an upset tone.

"Pardon?" Hiroki feels like Akihiko refers his sentence to him.

"I'm going to the movie shooting again tonight." says the author, avoiding eye contact with Hiroki.

"Oh… Akihiko… I… I'm sorry about yesterday. I…" Hiroki can't finish his sentence and just sighs along the way. There is a one-minute silence following them, until Akihiko diverts his eyes to Hiroki again and says, "No, it's ok. Anyways, it's my fault in the first place. If only I don't left my cell in the first place, you probably wouldn't have to says things."

"That still sound it's my fault." Another silent aluminates the atmosphere and the situation go on until they go back to each of their respected suite. The rest of the day, both of them don't go to the book fair at all. Instead, they just read whatever book they already bought yesterday.

Finally, the night has come. Akihiko comes about 20 minutes before the shooting time, but the crews seem had already been there for some time because the camera and the lighting already been set up. In fact, it looks like they are in the middle of break. Akihiko glances at his wristwatch, thinks that he does arrive in the right time. Akihiko steps into the crews set. The first crew that sees him, tell them that the author has come. The nearest crews start to welcome him. Akihiko and the crew exchange greetings and chat for a while.

"Usami-sensei!" A girl's voice is faintly heard from the author spot. Akihiko turn his head to the voice source. The blonde girl with a nurse outfit and the black-haired girl with a patient outfit approach him with sparkling eyes, excited to meet the novelist. Their outfit are definitely for the scene takes.

"Good evening, Usami-sensei. I thought sensei wouldn't come to this time shooting." Kotori said with happy tones. _I wouldn't come? Why?_ Akihiko thinks. "The shooting will begin in 20 minutes from now though. If you want, we can show the shooting set." Monica informs Akihiko with cheerful voice. No wonder they excited, they are meeting the author himself.

"Ah, no. It's ok. I prefer waiting here, rather than making any problems in the set."

"Oh, of course not Usami-sensei." Said a woman from make-up crew. A man from the other crew also jumps into the conversation, "It's ok to survey the set first, and we'd like you to comment about it in fact." _Guess the guy is from the setting crew_, Akihiko thinks. Accepting the offer from the crew, Akihiko is being guided now to the set.

Today's set is the hall of third floor hospital and also a patient room also from the same floor. All the equipment that supports the scene is originally from the hospital. The crew had successfully borrowed it for the shooting.

"Actually, we aren't allowed to borrow it. They're afraid the tools will break or something." Kotori explains clearly and thoroughly to Akihiko about everything that relates with the set.

"That's why, we can only borrow the equipment, not to mention the setting for only ten days. It's really crazy! We are speeding in every take." Monica says with a bothered tone in her voice.

"Yeah, not to mention, most of the scene is set in the hospital. They should've given us about 3 weeks at least!" Kotori follows Monica's sentence.

"In 10 days huh? That is really quick." Akihiko finally replies in the conversation. Since he is taken to the set, his eyes are all over the place, trying to spot the brunette, Misaki. Knowing the author strange behavior, Kotori asks him, "Is there something wrong, Usami-sensei?"

"Ah… No, it's nothing." Akihiko covers his impatient behavior, but is discovered by Monica who blurts out a question. "You seem to search for somebody, who is it?"

Feeling it's not worth to cover up since it wasn't even a secret, Akihiko answers the question by asking a question too, "Have you girls seen Misaki?"

The two girls glance at each other for a moment, their face look like they hesitate to answer. Suddenly, another voice is heard from behind, "Usami-sensei, good evening! I thought you aren't coming." Kirara walks toward the author with a script in her hands and asks the group when she sees the faces of the actresses, "What's wrong here?"

"Oh, I just want to know if Misaki is here." Akihiko says to Kirara.

"Eh? Misaki? Didn't he tell you anything?" Kirara answers with confused tone, that only responded with an "Eh?!" by Akihiko.

"Yes, actually Misaki can't come at 8p.m. So, we changed the time to 5p.m. When I told him that I would contact you again, Misaki volunteered to tell you himself. That's why I thought you are in the middle of some work and you aren't coming for today's shooting. Misaki just left half an hour ago." Kirara explains the whole things while Akihiko is in shock in his own mind. But then again, Akihiko expression actually pretty easy to be read.

"Didn't Misaki call you, sensei?" Kirara asks again. Akihiko shakes his head from left to right slowly, meaning a no-call-at-all from Misaki. Misaki volunteered to call him, but he didn't get any call from the brunette.

Did Misaki really hurt that much, that he actually doesn't want to meet me anymore? Akihiko thinks while the girls can only look at his painful face. Akihiko can't stand this misunderstanding anymore. He will take action himself and explain all to Misaki.

"Where does Misaki live?"

* * *

**Wow, it's already chapter 11! Sorry for the slow update, being a design student is really tiring. Everyday is tasks day, there is no time for continuing the story, although I write this chapter little by little. Not to mention there's a writer block… Sorry… Sorry… Anyways, I will switch to Egoist pair for the next chapter. I really need an idea for the Egoist pair, so I think it'll be a long time again before the next update. Please review! ^___^**


	12. Happy Stutter and Apologizing?

Chapter 12

Happy Stutter and Apologizing???

_5__th__ day of Book Fair (Part 1)_

Today's sky is as the same as yesterday. Grayish cloud but a little bit clear sky. After a decent breakfast at the hotel restaurant, Hiroki lets his anger out to Akihiko about stepping a worried step the whole hour they seated while drinking a cup of coffee. Akihiko then blames on him for making him like that and then Hiroki finds out that the author will meet the boy again tonight. Even though Akihiko said that it wasn't his fault that this problem emerge, but the novelist still emitted a this-is-your-fault tone. Hiroki wants to tell him that everything going to be okay, but he himself doesn't have the confidence to trust that. Instead of chatting and debating about literature as always, Hiroki and Akihiko just quietly sit down until they went back to each other room.

Now, Hiroki is lying on his bed, thinking about how to settle down this problem. But, usually, when he tries to get a solution for a relationship problem, he adds more troubles to the problem. Why not? He is a person who always spurt bad thing from his mouth, adding nerves to the other person's anger.

_What should I do?_ Hiroki thinks. Then, a memory slips through his head. _It'll be much better if you can get in touch with the boy himself and tell him all of that is just some misunderstanding_. Kusama-sensei already gives the advice that he needs, but Hiroki just doesn't have that gut to apologize. Well, more like his pride doesn't let him to say the 'sorry' word, since this is Akihiko's problem. _Which is started by my bad words, I guess_, Hiroki thinks again.

_I'm sure you can, Hiro-san_.

Another memory of Kusama-sensei's saying, with an addition of his warm smile, passed through his mind. Hiroki unconsciously blushes at his own memory. _W-what am I thinking, blushing because of that s-stupid candid smile?! _Hiroki angry with his own thought while his head shakes rapidly from left to right.

Suddenly, he remembers his appointment with the young doctor. He looks at his cell watch, and it's showing at 10.12a.m. "No way! I'm late!!!!" Hiroki shouts as he grabs his coat and dashes to the appointment café.

*****

It's been 40 minutes since he came to the café. People had come in and go many times through the café door, but he sill can't find the person he's looking for. Kusama-sensei comes to the café 20 minutes earlier from the appointment time. He doesn't want to make the other persons wait on him. While he waits, Kusama-sensei already ordered an ice tea. _I wonder if he's going to come today_, Kusama-sensei thinks as he glances at his wristwatch. It's shown 10.20 a.m. He already made an appointment with Hiroki to meet at 10 o'clock exactly today and the brunette had already said 'yes'. Kusama-sensei begins to wonder if Hiroki had forgotten this appointment or probably… Worse… Hiroki suddenly faints in the middle of his trip to the café!

A loud ring and a bang come from the door direction, making all of Kusama-sensei's worried thoughts disappear for a moment. But, after looking at the person who just walks in the café, really makes all his worried feeling gone forever. Hiroki comes in with hard breaths and looks around to find the person he had promise with. Kusama-sensei waves his right hand, showing where he is. Not for long, Hiroki sits down in front of the young doctor.

Kusama-sensei shows a happy smile while Hiroki tries to catch a breath. "Sorry… sorry… I was kinda in the middle of something. Sorry for being late." Hiroki said as he catches his last big breath.

"It's okay. I was just arriving here as well." Kusama-sensei replies. Hiroki then glances to the younger man, more like giving him a stern look and glary eyes. Hiroki looks away, calls the waitress and orders a drink for himself.

After ordering the drink, silence engulfs the air. Kusama-sensei does have something to ask, MANY things to ask. But he can't ask Hiroki directly. One thing that he learned from the man is Hiroki clearly doesn't like his space to be disturbed by others. Hiroki himself seems doesn't have anything to be asked or at least to be told to the doctor. After thinking many possible replies that Hiroki could give, Kusama-sensei picks the easiest question that the brunette will definitely answer.

"So, how are you feeling, Hiro-san?"

Again, with a stern look on his face, Hiroki answers the question in a quite harsh tone, "Don't you see that I'm now out of breath because of running here?"

"Are you always this grumpy, Hiro-san? And your frowning is getting worse. There are more lines on your fore head now." Kusama-sensei leans his body towards Hiroki and moves his index finger towards the brunette's forehead. And as always, Hiroki slaps the doctor's hand before it even reaches his forehead.

"You don't need to worry. I'm just fine. Geez, is that all you want to discuss with me? If that so, I'm going out now. I don't have much time meddling with doctor, u know!" Hiroki says as he ready himself to stand up from his seat.

"No, no, no, wait! I do have something to discuss!" Kusama-sensei also stands up, following Hiroki who is now already walking to the door. Behind them can be heard the waitress calling for Kusama-sensei for his orders. He stops at the cashier for a bit and put some money on the cashier desk. He follows Hiroki out and sees the brunette already walks quite far from the café.

"Hiro-san!" He manages to catch Hiroki and hears the older man says, "If you have something to discuss, do it with someone else. I'm busy buying books."

"Well… Then, why did you agree to meet me in the first place?" asked Kusama-sensei as he successfully walks beside his crush now.

"I… I don't know! I mean, y-you never mentioned that this meeting is to discuss something!" Hiroki walks even faster to get away from this giant doctor.

"I did tell you that I have something to tell you about." Again, for some reasons, they end up walking through the park. Feeling he can't stops Hiroki with his words, Kusama-sensei grabs Hiroki wrist and turns him forcefully, so that Hiroki is facing Kusama-sensei.

"Besides, I can only discuss it with you, Hiro-san."

*****

There's a serious look in his blue eyes that the brunette never seen before. The shining and friendly feelings that always comes from those sweet blue eyes seems like to give out a chill and cold feelings, just like the blue of the ice. For a moment, Hiroki is taken back by the blue-cold stare that Kusama-sensei gives him. He had never seen eyes that are so blue as the doctor has. That's what crosses his mind for the moment, until he realizes his wrist is still caught by those big hands.

Hiroki pisses off Kusama-sensei's hand to get his wrist back. "W-What do you mean, you can o-only discuss it with m-me?" _Why am I stuttering? Am I _that_ happy because that idiotic doctor can only rely on me for this discussion? _Hiroki thinks.

Hiroki knows himself very well actually, without the help of somebody telling it for him. Like he is always grumpy (DUH! Who doesn't know that?!), he doesn't like his space is invaded by other people (except his family and Akihiko of course), like he is always buying books when he is in the bad mood and like he is always stuttering if he is in a really happy mood, just like now. Hiroki doesn't feel any happy feeling in his mind or heart, but he is stuttering right now. Not just now, he just realized, he's been stuttering since this morning. _What's happening to me right now?_

Kusama-sensei starts to talk, "Don't you know… what is the thing that I want to discuss about?"

"How the HELL should I know?! And I bet it's really not my business eith…"

The sound of phone ringing suddenly cuts off Hiroki's sentences. Hiroki glances at Kusama-sensei, noting him that it's the doctor's phone that's been ringing for about 20 seconds or so. Instead of picking up his cell, Kusama-sensei marches forward towards the brunette. Hiroki steps back as Kusama-sensei walks to him.

"Hey, d-don't you wanna p-pick that up?" Hiroki says as his back thumps on a tree, having nowhere to run as Kusama-sensei puts both of his hands besides Hiroki's face. "It can wait. First things first. It seems I really do have to tell you straight to you, Hiro-san." Kusama-sensei says as he leans his body forward, closing the gap of his body and Hiroki's.

"W-what are you d-doing? G-get o-o-off m-me…" Hiroki stutters even more when Kusama-sensei's forehead brushes his. _This is hardly even a happy feeling!_ _But why am I stuttering?! _Hiroki thinks. He shuts his eyes and pushes the younger man as hard as he could. Sadly, his effort doesn't even budge the doctor. Instead, his wrist is caught again and pushed to the tree, placing it above Hiroki's head.

"I-it could be the h-hospital c-caling, y-you know!" Hiroki shuts his eyes for the young doctor seems going to kiss him. _Kiss?! No way in he…_

"Kusama-sensei?

A boyish voice startled them, makes their head spun around to the voice direction. Kusama-sensei startles for a moment and quickly let go of Hiroki's hands. The sudden interruption by the boy makes Kusama-sensei blushes and nervous. Not only to be found 'assaulting' (this is what kusama-sensei thinks) a guy, but also be found by a person you know, is a pretty awkward moment. While Kusama-sensei acting like all is wrong and nervous, Hiroki doesn't move an inch, except for his hands are now down and his head turns to the boy. When the brown hazel eyes meet those green emerald eyes, he immediately knew who the boy is.

Hiroki also knows that the boy is glaring at him, since his green eyes seem to be darkened while staring at Hiroki. Which is very different from yesterday, when those green emerald eyes widened in shock.

"Misaki-kun, what are you doing here?" Kusama-sensei asks, just to break the silence that has been going for 5 minutes.

Upon hearing the doctor's question, Misaki answers it while turning his sight to the tall man, "I was just passing by. And… accidentally see you while you were…" Misaki arranges his words carefully, so that Kusama-sensei doesn't know that he just saw the almost-kissing scene. But, of course, Misaki wasn't good at his speech. Hiroki almost faints on the spot, hearing the boy's words. He can't believe they almost kissing at the park, open space, where everybody are passing by and can see them freely!

"I think I should go now. I have shooting to take." Misaki says again and starts to leave.

"Wh-what? Hey, hold on a minute!" Hiroki, after waking up from his almost-faint state, walks after the younger brunette. "I need to talk to you about something!" Before Misaki walks any further, Hiroki has already stood in front of him. Misaki looks at Hiroki with a hate glare.

"What do you want now?" Misaki asks with cold tone.

"Wait, you two… know each other?" Before Hiroki answers anything, Kusama-sensei interupts them in the middle. Although the air between them is somewhat cold, Kusama-sensei senses that those two knew each other by the way they look at each other.

"No!" Said the two brunettes with a sure tone. Kusama-sensei wants to ask again about how Hiroki could call him if those two doesn't know each other. But that thought was gone quickly after he heard Hiroki next sentence.

"Look, I just want you to know that whatever I say yesterday, at the backstage, it meant nothing, ok?" A silence comes in the middle of conversation, until Hiroki opens his mouth again, "I… I'm… Ughh, this is going to be so hard. What I mean is... S… So… Sorr…. I'M SORRY!" Kusama-sensei and Misaki (especially) really shock by the sudden outburst from the older brunette's mouth.

"What to sorry about?" Misaki asks easily.

"Wha… You don't remember anything i said yesterday?!" Hiroki shouts more openly, anger fills in his mind. _If this brat doesn't remember a thing from yesterday's scene, I swear I'll smack him on the head!_ Hiroki thinks.

"The one you said about Usami-sensei playing with me?" Misaki's sentence snaps Hiroki out of his anger and make him looks at the boy.

"Y-Yeah. I-I mean, all of the things I said yesterday was really, just plain jokes. And about Akihiko, he is…."

"Stop." Misaki cuts Hiroki's sentence, "I really don't want to talk about that right now. Could you please don't say anything to me and Usami-sensei?"

_I can't stand this; he is being rude by cutting off an older man sentence!_ Hiroki thinks as he tightens his palms into fist. But, before Hiroki can smack him with his fist, Misaki continues, "Just for now, please."

Misaki runs quickly across the park, leaving the two behind, after bowing a polite good bye.

Hiroki can only stare at the direction where Misaki gone, replaying the last words that he heard from the boy. _What does he mean by 'Just for now'?_

_

* * *

_**YAY~~~!!!! New chapter in new year!!! I finally finish this chapter.... Sorry for the long update. Well, i hope we can all reflect ourselves in 2009 and come with new resolution to change what bad from us into something nice.... This is my Happy NEW YEAR Gift for you guys out there! Thank you for supporting this story, n i hope you guys can continue to support it, b'coz this story hasn't finished yet... Well, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010 EVERYONE!!!! ^______^**_  
_


	13. The Most Important Person

Chapter 13

The Most Important Person

5th Day of Book Fair (Part 2)

"So, I take it, Misaki-kun is the one who you mention in your story yesterday?"

Kusama-sensei tries to break the silence and the train of thought that comes across Hiroki's mind. Hiroki finally realizes that he had been standing there, eyes looking at the grass the past whole 5 minutes. Diverting his sight to the tall doctor, Hiroki nods on the question.

_It's all because of my fault, saying something so stupid without thinking the other's feelings._ Hiroki's mind goes back to yesterday's incident. _Hey, but it's not all my fault. Who knows that the brat would be in the hearing range._ Suddenly, Hiroki screams with his head throws around, "AHHH! Whatever! I don't wanna think about it anymore, I'm outta here!" A pull on Hiroki's hand makes Hiroki's leaving stops. Then Hiroki immediately realizes that Kusama-sensei hand is now around his wrist.

"W-What do you want?"

_Why am I still stuttering?_ Hiroki thinks.

He can't help it actually, all of this commotion about Akihiko and Misaki. In addition, this stubborn attitude by the raven-haired doctor, whom he just met 2 days ago, makes Hiroki's life… **miserable**? _No, that's not the right word_. **Going up and down**. Yeah, like a roller coaster. _Why do I have this strange feeling whenever I'm near this guy?_

"And who's this 'Usami-sensei'?" With his eyes fixes on Hiroki, Kusama-sensei's question tone doesn't seem much like a question. It's more like jealousy statement. "I-It's none of your business. L-let go of my hand." Hiroki struggles to get free from Kusama-sensei's grasp, but it seems that the doctor doesn't have any intention to let the brunette go.

"Is he the one that you talk, friend of yours?"

"As I said, i-it's none of y-your business…" Hiroki murmurs as he looks away from Kusama-sensei. Hiroki knows well, the doctor is putting that look again in his blue eyes. The blue-cold stare.

"Hiro-san..." the soft voice of Kusama-sensei, on the contrary with his stare, is really soothing. Hiroki just can't hold back his blushing.

"D-Don't call me t-that!" Hiroki tries to shout but it's only appearing as, again, stutters. _Why can't I stop my stuttering?! It's getting annoying! _

Right at that moment, Hiroki is really blessed by the goddess of fortune. The cell phone in Kusama-sensei's jacket starts ringing again. This time the ring tone is louder than the previous one. _Probably this is the real call from the hospital, my chance to get away while he's distracted, _Hiroki thinks. In a split second, Hiroki successfully pisses Kusama-sensei's hand and frees himself from the doctor. Not even waiting for a reply or any words from the tall man, Hiroki walks away hurriedly from the park.

"Hiro-san!!!" A shout stops Hiroki's steps. Hiroki doesn't look back, but he does hear what the raven-haired man has to talk. "Tomorrow at 10 o'clock at the same place, I'll wait for you. I haven't really discussed about the thing that I want you to know."

"I-I won't come. I've many things to do!"

"Still, I'll wait, because there's something that I have to tell you no matter what, Hiro-san."

"Well, you'll probably going to wait all day, idiot!" Hiroki replies it with harsh tone.

He doesn't know the slightest reason for him to be harsh on the doctor. Kusama-sensei is the one who treat him when he's in the hospital. Kusama-sensei is the one who walks him safely to his hotel. Kusama-sensei is the one who kindly enough to hear all of his idiotic mistakes. It's already in Hiroki's nature for him to be harsh on other people. But for some reasons, this particular guy name Kusama Nowaki, really rides Hiroki's heart up and down. Some times Kusama-sensei can be so nice and caring. On the other and, Kusama-sensei can be really serious and stubborn. Hiroki really don't know why. Though, he knows that if he gets close to that guy…_ I could never look away from his blue eyes ever again._

With that thought, Hiroki runs towards the hotel, leaving Kusama-sensei alone, standing still watching the back of his crush slowly dissapear from his sight.

*****

Puff…

The bed sways lightly as Hiroki falls his own body unto the bed. His breath is uneven because of the earlier events that happened this afternoon. Not only his heart was being pumped but also he ran away from the doctor. Even when he gets to the hotel room just like now, his mind can't relax at all. All he can think of right now, it's the deep cold enchanting blue eyes of the last gaze from Kusama-sensei. _How can eye color affects me that much?! The last time I check the only thing that's on my mind when I came here is books! I don't even have any time at all to read my books for the past couple days!_

Feeling useless of thinking over and over and over about this whole messed up mind, Hiroki gets up from the bed and decided to take a shower. "Yeah, that's right. A shower will cleansed this mind… Or maybe an hour bathtub?? Yeah… yeah… Of course we can't forget about reading while in the bathtub." And there he goes chit chat-ing with himself while preparing the water for the bathtub.

~30 minutes later~

"Aaaahhhhh….. This is paradise! Bathing on a big tub while reading, nothing can beat this heaven I'm in right now…" With a wide grin on his face, Hiroki started to open his new selected book. And then, something, again, disturb his mind. Books lead Hiroki's mind to novelist. Novelist leads to… _Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Akihiko's case._

"That's it! This is the last time I'll go to a bookfair with that Bakahiko!" Hiroki shouts suddenly and put off his book on the counter near the bathtub. _I can't even relax anymore whenever I'm with the books that I loved! Bakahiko, you're going to pay for this!!! _

Feeling that he needs to clarify everything with the novelist himself, Hiroki ends his bath time and gets ready for a trip to Akihiko's place. "Wait a minute…. If I'm not mistaken, Akihiko has a schedule to hospital today. But for what??" Digging his own memory about this morning breakfast, Hiroki remembers the thing that Akihiko told him.

I'm going to the movie shooting again tonight.

"A movie shooting again huh… This sucks…" Hiroki, feeling really upset, grabs his coat and goes out to the shooting is located for tonight schedule. "Guess I've no choice, plus I can check out if their problem cools down or not. Opening the door, getting out from the room, locking up the door and Hiroki ready to go. Little does Hiroki know, this decision leading Hiroki to another unexpected experience.

*****

_Great. Here I'm standing behind some wall while watching the outcome of the mistake that happens because of my mistake. Shit!_

Hiroki is standing behind… well, a little far behind… Okay, it's about 6 meters away from the crew. Although it is so far to see, Hiroki can actually differ the people. Which is kinda weird because he can see Akihiko in the middle of the crowd full of movie's crew, but he can't see the main actor, Misaki. (Apparently, Hiroki knows it from Akihiko because the novelist is bragging about the whole thing from the first shooting that Akihiko watched)

_That Bakahiko told me he's going to see the brat right? So, where's the brat?! _

Waiting behind the wall for almost 30 minutes while watching Akihiko doing nothing but chitchatting with the crew, Hiroki has lost his patient. Hiroki plans to just go out there and asks the novelist why hasn't he met the boy yet. _But it'll be weird. Approaching him so suddenly when I don't have an actual reason to come to the hospital._ And just like that Hiroki gives up to confront Akihiko and decides to end the night by going back to the hotel. _Well, first of all it wasn't my problem, and I can make sure that everything will be in much worse condition if I lay another finger on his problems_, Hiroki thinks as he walks along the corridor.

And then… There he sees it.

Beside the big corridor, a small yet long corridor can be found on the right side. A man is sitting on the waiting bench with both of his palms covering his eyes, making him seems very depressed about something. The man is wearing a white long coat and black long pants, indicating he's a doctor. From the big size of the man, from the jet-black hair that slightly shines because of white neon light on the ceiling, Hiroki can tell. That man is none other than Kusama-sensei.

_What is he doing, sitting on the bench in the small and secluded corridor like this?_

Hiroki tries to approach the big guy with small and slow steps that Kusama-sensei can barely hears it. Hiroki doesn't even remember the thing that happened between him and Kusama-sensei on earlier afternoon. Hiroki knows something is wrong with the raven-haired guy. His steps getting faster along seconds, but still without making any noise audible to Kusama-sensei. Not long, Hiroki is already standing beside the doctor.

Slowly, gently, Hiroki doesn't even know whether he's saying it or not, but he lets out a word, "Ano…."

Startled by a voice, the very voice that he knows the most, Kusama-sensei looks up. Then, their gazes meet each other. Slightly red eyes that are seen on Kusama-sensei making Hiroki wonders. _Was he… just…. Crying? _

"Oh, Hiro-san. What are you doing here?" Kusama-sensei straightens his body posture and, obviously, puts up a fake cheerful smile on his face. Kusama-sensei smiles that warm smile. Although his eyes telling the exact opposite. Sadness. This is he first time Hiroki sees Kusama-sensei like this. For 5 seconds, Hiroki just stands there, observing the doctor's face.

"Is there something on my face, Hiro-san?" Sudden question from Kusama-sensei makes Hiroki senses come back to reality. _Did I just stare at him?_

"Ah, no. Nothing. I was just thinking, y-your eyes… are… r-red, Kusama-sensei. T-that's all." _Why did I stuttered again?!_ It makes no sense to Hiroki because every time he meets with the doctor, he is filled with different feelings. But, he always stuttered. _I'm not happy right now, in fact…_ Hiroki diverting his eyes looks up again to Kusama-sensei's face. _My heart kinda aches._

"My eyes? Oh, a speck of dust just caught into my eyes, that's all." Kusama-sensei says while he rubs his eyes whit the back of his hand. "By the way, Kusama-sensei is too formal for me. Nowaki just fine."

"O-oh…. Ok. So, why are you… sitting in the small corridor like this?"

"Well, actually I just got back from the ICU ward. My patient is treated in the ICU for 5 days."

"Oh. ICU. Isn't that the place for patients who have small chances of living?" Hiroki asks while sitting beside Nowaki.

"Not exactly, but you could put it that way." Nowaki stops his sentences and keeps silent for a whole minute. Hiroki himself doesn't pursue any more questions until Nowaki spills out another random sentence. "Small chances of living, huh…"

"Pardon?"

"Well, it isn't "not exactly". But, it's "exactly" right. It is for patients who have small chances of living." Nowaki says as his gaze falls unto the double side door, making some sort of line between ordinary ward and the ICU ward.

"An 8 years old girl that I treated for 3 years just went into the ICU 5 days ago." Nowaki continues his sentences while Hiroki just listened very closely.

"Her condition was bad. Very bad that she had to go surgery for 3 times. As if that wasn't enough, she's suddenly in the worst scenario of her life. She had to be treated in ICU ward."

Hiroki listening every single word that comes out from Kusama-sensei, only can think two thing. First, the doctor uses past tense, which is odd. This leads to the second thing, _could it be that the girl…_

"She is all right because she is now in a peaceful place. Without any tubes link to her body, without any pains on her minds and physic. She didn't have to suffer because of the disease of because of the sad looks of her parents. She's all right." Nowaki says with a sad smile towards Hiroki.

_As I thought…_ Hiroki thinks as he hangs his head low. Not just because of the sad story of the little girl, but also, he doesn't want to look at Nowaki's face. All that Hiroki ever looks from the doctor's face is happiness. One thing that can overcome the hopelessness of patients and to give the patients a new hope. And also just to go by day by day without any regret or emotional pain when one or two patients died. Just like now. But even when he smiles, it is a fake smile. It doesn't belong there, on Nowaki's face.

"I guess, nothing can beat the mighty power of fate when it comes to dead." _Another fake smile_, Hiroki thinks.

"Even a doctor like me can't save a little girl, huh?"

That last sentence really does move Hiroki. He faces Nowaki and slowly, reaches he back of Nowaki's head with his hand. And then, something that even Hiroki or Nowaki can even think of, happens. Hiroki, again, slowly puts Nowaki's head unto his shoulder, that cause Nowaki slightly bends his body unto Hiroki.

"Hiro-san?!"

Startled by the gentle gesture by Hiroki, Nowaki tries to looks up, to see Hiroki's face. Unforunately, Hiroki isn't letting go Nowaki.

Hiroki actually asking himself why the heck is he doing this. But, one thing for sure, Hiroki doesn't want to see that sad face again from Nowaki. Gently, he pats Nowaki's head and slightly ruffles his hair.

"It's okay." Hiroki says, almost whispering.

Nowaki can only widen his eyes, tries to digest what happens and what Hiroki's saying. "It's okay. It's not your fault." Hiroki says again and pats Nowaki's head several times. Hiroki feels his right shoulder being weight much more, probably because Nowaki leans on him right now.

Hiroki thought that Nowaki will be crying, but Hiroki doesn't feel any wetness from his shoulder. _He's holding it_, Hiroki thinks.

And as the time passes by, all Hiroki could think of is he wants to be right next to Nowaki. He wants to see that warm smile and happy-hopeful-dreamy blue eyes every day, just to make sure that the raven-haired man won't be putting anymore sad look on his face. Hiroki just thought could he be the most important person for Nowaki.

_I don't know this feeling at all._

_I don't know whether it is love or just any compassion._

_But, it'll be so great if I can always stand beside him and how happy I am…_

_If I can be the most important person for him…_

* * *

**Hello again guys! I'm so... so... so... SORRY that i've just updated this late. I've many tasks that i just can't put off. That's the one disadvantages being a design college student. Now i'm even hating photography because of everyday hunting and searching for good photo, but when i took it to my teach, they only gave me 70 points! Can you believe that?! The same goes for everybody in my class or other class!!! I hate photography! Ok... now the conversation just doesn't match at all.**

**Well, i just can say please read this new chapter, and as always, please give your comments and opinions about it, a.k.a REVIEW! thanx!**


	14. Lies and A Sorry

Chapter 14

Lies and A Sorry

~Flashback~

"_Well, if you really can't come, then it's okay. We can change it to 5p.m for today's shooting." Kirara said while holding a green notebook in her right hand and the other hand gripping her most precious item, iPhone. Yeah, it's precious, since it was given by the director of CLAMP School herself as a gift for winning the best newcomer film director award._

"_Thank you so much, Kira-san. Again, I'm sorry. It's my brother fault for forgetting that I'm in the middle of the shooting. He just planed a meeting with him on today's night." Misaki's voice was heard through the other side of the phone line. _

"_Oh it's fine. It's not a big problem." Kirara said while putting her notebook aside._

"_But, wouldn't it be difficult to contact all of the crew all over again?"_

"_No, I can call the head-crew on every section and they will tell the rest of the crew."_

"_Fuh… Great then. The thought of Kira-san making a (threat) call on everyone on the crew it's really (frightening)." Misaki accidentally said the word threat and frightening (on the same sentence, which was really the 2 words to describe Kirara), although he whispered it._

"_What did you just said? Threat? Frightening?" Kirara just raised her voice._

"_I mean, it must be really exhausting for you. Hehehehehe…." Misaki tried to cover it up, although he knew that every single word that he said was definitely flowing into Kirara's ear._

"_Weeeeell, if you reeeeeaaaally think it's exhausting… Why don't you accompany me to drink some beer? You know, I just found the perfect place to…"_

"_Oh my gosh! It's already! I really need to go to the student council!" Misaki tried to avoid any beer conversation, with his voice that really cracked some nervous laugh._

"_Oh, ok. See you at the shooting then. And again, DON'T BE LATE, OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD AND HANG IT ON MY WALL!" _

_For a while, Kirara's voice really sound like… you know, the beast, the monster and the dragon, all in one. And Misaki can only answered it as, "Ye-e-s…." with a gulp in front of it._

"_Ok then. Oh crap…."_

"_What's the matter, Kira-san?" Hearing an uncomfortable tone from Kirara, Misaki couldn't help but asked._

"_Oh, it's nothing. I just remember that I have to tell Usami-sensei too about the changes. But if I'm not mistakenly remembered, he is in the middle of meeting his editor too. How should I call him now?" Kirara said it with a frustrated voice._

"…" _A few seconds of silence until Misaki answered the question._

"_Why don't you let me call Usami-sensei?"_

"_Heh? You will?" Kirara can't help to feel a little curious about the attitude of the boy_. I mean, Misaki isn't that close to Usami-sensei, right? _Thought Kirara_.

"_I have to thank him something too actually. So, if you don't mind, I can call him. It's like hitting 2 birds with 1 stone."_

"_Okay then. Just tell Usami-sensei that we change the schedule again from 8p.m to 5p.m."_

"_Ok. No probs."_

~Flashback ends~

The last sentence that Misaki said on the phone today's afternoon sounds really… cheerful. Like Misaki can't wait to call Usami-sensei. Or did he faking it? _He is a very talented actor_, Kirara thinks. But why Misaki has to lie to Kirara that he will call Usami-sensei? Moreover, why he didn't call the novelist at all? All of these questions are lingering in Kirara's mind. _Misaki… I'll kill you for lying to me!_

Kirara's blood is boiling by now. Not only Misaki lied to Kirara, but also, he messed up the great novelist's schedule! He does realize that we're dealing with the novelist himself, doesn't he? _Tomorrow, when he comes to the shooting place, I'll crush his head!_

_

* * *

_

180 degrees different from the director's easily angry mind, Akihiko is literally confused. Does Misaki hate Akihiko so much, now that he's even lying about calling Akihiko? _I just hope that we can have a talk, so I can tell him that I'm really sorry_. _And also…_

"Where does Misaki lives?" asked Akihiko suddenly to the three girls in front of him.

Kotori and Monica is just about to answer something different when Kirara cuts in, "Misaki lives in the CLAMP School dormitory. No guest can come to the dormitory unless he/she already has the permission to come in from the dormitory student him/herself. Even us, who are also the students of CLAMP School, can't go in there if we don't have any student to visit or permission from the head manager."

"Yes, the dorm here is really unique. That rule was made so that we don't disturb the dormitory students." Kotori follows Kirara's sentence.

Akihiko can only sigh for the moment. He can't meet the Misaki outside because the brunette is avoiding him. Nor he can meet Misaki in the dormitory, because Misaki definitely won't give any permission to Akihiko to enter.

"Kira-san!" some guy from the crew calls Kirara for help on something, and of course Kirara replies it. "Well, I'll just go to help the crew for a while. You girls make sure Usami-sensei knows the whole plot of today shooting, so he can fix it if there's any mistake on it. Well, I see you later, Usami-sensei." The last sentence is kinda blur because Kirara said it while running toward the crew.

After Kirara completely blends in with the crew, either Kotori or Monica says nothing to the novelist. Still feeling a little confused and scared that for now, Misaki will hate him, Akihiko stays silent for a minute. And the, he finally asks, "Kotori, Misaki is the vice-president of your student council, right?"

"Uhh, yeah…" Kotori can't think of any other answer.

"When can Misaki be on your student council room?" knowing that he might have a chance on meeting Misaki, Akihiko eagerly asks Kotori.

Kotori can't actually lie to her most favorite novelist. "Usami-sensei, Misaki… Actually…. Probably…. Maybe… Misaki doesn't want to meet you again…"

"What?" Akihiko, fearing that his ear might play something stupid on his hearing, raises his voice in front of the girls.

"What Kotori trying to say, is that Probably… Maybe…. Misaki doesn't want to see Usami-sensei again…" Monica continues Kotori's sentence, since Kotori seems to be frightened by Usami-sensei's sudden shouting. "At least until the shooting is finished."

"Until the shooting… finished?" Again, Akihiko repeats his question.

"Yes. We… kinda know… what happens between you two." Kotori says again.

Akihiko can't help but to sigh. These girls already know the only thing that he wants to keep to himself, by meaning as a secret. "Misaki…"

Before Akihiko even finishes his sentence, Monica cuts the line so the novelist doesn't get any misunderstanding. "No, no, no… Misaki didn't tell anything to anybody. We kinda figure it by ourselves."

"By ourselves meaning the student council member, excluding Misaki, of course." Kotori follows, "And since Monica is my best friend and often comes to the student council room, she also knows it. So…" And Kotori, not knowing what else to say to the novelist, leave the sentence hanging.

Akihiko himself doesn't know what to say. Kids these days are pretty smart, that's all he can think of. If not, these girls can't possibly know the fact that the novelist has a crush on the actor. "So… you girls knew huh?" Akihiko asks again with another sigh passes his lips.

"Yeah. We knew." Monica says again.

"It's so obvious. From the Misaki's side and Usami-sensei too." Kotori continues.

"Is it? Is it that obvious that I love him?" Akihiko can't believe if his face can show his feeling that much.

The two girls' eyes widen and there's a full minute of silence before they respond a, "Huh?" with a soft tone. And in the next minute, with another silence too, the girls are really, seriously surprise, "HAAAAAH?"

* * *

_This is so embarrassing!_ Kotori thinks as the entire crew stare at them three that has been standing in the middle of the crowd. Not to mention Kotori and Monica just shouted so loud. And this isn't a mere surprise for the girls. Come on! This can be the gossip of the month if the last sentence of Usami Akihiko-The greatest, the youngest novelist of the year-is included in the monthly CLAMP School Magazine. Usami Akihiko has a crush on Takahashi Misaki? GET REAL!

"U-Usami-sensei… why don't we talk outside?" Kotori nervously laughs and her words are slurred from the shock that she receives. Monica's words aren't different too, "Yeah, come on!" And just like that, they drag Akihiko outside the hospital.

Outside the hospital…

"Waaw… waaw… slow down a little girls…" When i say drag, it means literally drag. Akihiko is pulled outside the hospital and they stop until there's a safe place to talk. Yes, safe place. In CLAMP School, other students can easily know any little rumor. They stop by under a big tree beside the hospital and start to talk about the shocking news.

"If I'm not mistaken, the last sentence Usami-sensei said is, Usami-sensei… you are… i-in l-love with…" Kotori can't finish the sentence since she afraid that she has mistakenly heard it.

"Yes, I'm in love with Misaki. Is there a problem?" As easy as the word being said, Akihiko face also doesn't show any particular shyness or worry. His face is really straight. So straight that any people who see it will think this guy is straight.

"Problem? P-problem? No, not at all, it's just…"

Monica continues Kotori's sentences, "It's just… We were thinking the other way around."

"Yeah, we thought, Misaki is the one who loves you, Usami-sensei." The girls start to tell Akihiko about the scene where Misaki was shocked and leaved the backstage when the book signing occurred. They think Misaki was jealous of Aikawa, who apparently back then seemed to be so close to the novelist, and he immediately ran away afterwards.

"What? No! That wasn't the scene that caused Misaki to run!" Akihiko tells the rest of the reason why Misaki had left that day. "And besides, Aikawa wasn't close to me to flirt or something like that. She was chocking me to death. I don't know where you girls can get that impression. And what do you mean by obvious from my side?"

"Well, like we said, Usami-sensei seemed so close to your editor." Kotori says again, this time with a series of nod from Monica.

"At least, now you know, it wasn't like that." Akihiko ends his sentence with a big sigh and continues with a sad smile, "He really doesn't want to see me, huh?"

"Yeah. Technically, it's not he doesn't want to see you, Usami-sensei." Kotori says

"Misaki really is a hard worker, in any subjects he work in. He will put anything behind in order to achieve his goal. In this case, he will ignore you, Usami-sensei." Monica continues

With a bit awkward smile, Kotori says again, "What Monica said is right. Even if you call him, approach him or even force him, he won't meet you. He lied to you, that's the proof."

_Of course he doesn't want to meet you again, Akihiko. An old man like you couldn't get into Misaki's big life!_ Akihiko thinks while frowning his brows. After the long explanation from the girls, Akihiko doesn't waste his time. He immediately tell the girls that he will go home, and also tell them to send a regards to Kirara. _If Misaki isn't here, then, there's no reason for me to be here. _Akihiko starts to walk to the parking lot, opens the car's door, starts the engine, and drive away from the hospital.

* * *

While driving through the night street, the red light is on, marking the red sport car to stop. It's a good time for Akihiko though. Along the road, all he can think of is how to meet Misaki. At least one time. Just to tell the brunette how sorry he is and he will wait until Misaki wants to speak to him again, after the shooting end. _I don't even need him to speak to me. I just want to talk to him directly and go away, until I can meet him again._ Think Akihiko.

Akihiko is so immersed in his thought that he doesn't recognize a-green-eyed-brunette that just walking through the crossing, precisely in front of Akihiko's red sport car. And when Akihiko realizes it, the brunette has already walked through Akihiko's left side of the block. _Misaki!_

Immediately when the light is green, Akihiko turns left. He turns so suddenly that many cars that he cuts through honk loudly. Misaki hasn't walk too far form the traffic light and Akihiko can quickly and easily detect him. When he drives the car near the brunette, Akihiko park his car along the roadside. He gets out from the car and run to the boy, even though the distance between them isn't that large.

Akihiko practically pulls Misaki's right wrist until Misaki faces him, "Misaki!"

Misaki, who just finished from his meeting with his brother and now walking home, surprised with a sudden pull from someone. And when he looks who pulls him….

"Usami… sensei…"

"Misaki, please hear me first. I'm so so-" Before Akihiko has a chance of finishing his sentence, Misaki quickly cuts in, with a low voice that Akihiko never heard before from the boy. "Could you let go of my hand please?"

"Sorry, I can't. You'll probably ru-"

Again, Misaki cuts Akihiko sentence, "It hurts."

Akihiko just realizes that his grip is too strong for the green-eyed boy. He loosens his grip, but never let go of Misaki's right wrist. "I'm sorry. I was too excited to see you."

A slight shocked look appears on Misaki's face. Misaki then looks away to hide his face. "Well… I'm not."

"I know." Akihiko replies and shocks the brunette again. "I know you don't and I know you don't want to see me. But just let me say this. All of the things that happened yesterday were a misunderstanding. Hiroki didn't mean all of the things he said in literal meaning. I can explain it to you, many times if you want to. But, you seem to not want to hear anything I say. So… I'll wait. I'll wait until you want to talk to me again, willingly. And I'm sorry."

Akihiko slowly releases his grip from the brunette's wrist. A minute… Two minutes… Three minutes passed by, and Misaki finally says, "Good night, Usami-sensei." And with that, Misaki runs along the side road, back to his dormitory.

_He calls me 'Usami-sensei'. He doesn't even like me anymore._ Thinks Akihiko, as he walks to the fabulous red sport car of his. But he's glad. He's glad to talk to Misaki. Akihiko confident that Misaki will talk to him again, later after the shooting of course.

What Akihiko doesn't know, Misaki runs, while gripping his right wrist, all the way to his place. A small smile also appears on brunette's face.

_Just wait for me… Akihiko-san…_


	15. Confession

Chapter 15

Confession

6th day of Book Fair (Part 1)

Beep beep beep…

The sound of the clock beeping on the bedpost has chimed through the room, woken Hiroki up from his sweet slumber. His left hand tries to search the whereabouts of the clock on the bedpost while his eyelids are still closing. After Hiroki deactivates the sound, he covers himself again with the thick white blanket and tries to sleep again.

_Ughh… the last day of book fair… I've already bought so many books. I guess I just sleep through the day. It'll be so troublesome to get out._

That's what Hiroki thinks. Until he remembers something that is so important for the day.

_**Tomorrow at 10 o'clock at the same place, I'll wait for you.**_

_Tomorrow?_

_Tomorrow from yesterday..._

As Hiroki thinks the voice of the doctor, he suddenly remembers. Hiroki gets up so suddenly, "That means today!" He turns back to see the clock and surprised that the clock shows 9a.m. Hiroki walks real fast to the bathroom to get ready for the appointment, while he mumbles about the damn clock that woke him up this late. As he suddenly wakes up, he suddenly stops what he's doing. _Didn't I say to that brat that I wouldn't come? Yeah, I won't come today. That's what I say. And anyway, I don't have any business any more with that brat._ Hiroki thinks as he slows down everything that he does for the moment.

Again, his mind is being reminded of something. An image flashes in his mind. An image of he himself patting the back of Nowaki's head and soothing the doctor. _**It's okay. It's not your fault.**_

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT?" Hiroki shouts as he grabs his head and swings it to the sides. His face is definitely and totally red right now. He never wants to associate himself with Nowaki. Yet, last night has already crossed the line from merely an acquaintance to friend. That is if you look it from Hiroki's point of view. _From the brat's point of view, he must think about something stupid as we're being best friend. Or worst..._ Hiroki doesn't want to say the last word, not even in his mind. He's too scared, that if he says it or even think it, it may come true.

"Well, if that's the case, I have more reasons to not come to that appointment. Yeah, that's true. I think I just do the earlier plan that I've made. Yeah, I'll just sleep through the day." And with that, after he finishes brushing his teeth, Hiroki once again climbs back into the fluffy bed and closes his eyes, getting ready to go to the dreamland.

…

30 seconds…

1 minute…

2 minutes…

Hiroki changes his body position to a more relax one and try to sleep.

5 minutes…

8 minutes…

Hiroki's eyes are still wide open. "Why the hell can't I sleep? Geez! That brat really occupies my mind!" Hiroki shouts as he sits up on the bed. "Wait. Occupies my mind? That means…"

_I think of him fondly?_

"The hell with it! I'm really going to come, but only to smack his head for messing with MY head!" And then, there he goes, mumbling something again about he hates the big guy while changing his clothes. Hiroki, then, gets out from the hotel room and walks to his appointment place.

* * *

"9.42 huh…"

That's the 3rd time the brunette looks at his watch intensely, while waiting for a black-haired guy to appear anytime soon. He doesn't even stand there for 2 minutes, yet Hiroki gets all nervous about meeting Nowaki again. Hiroki has been turning his head to the sides too from second to the next second. Hiroki ends up coming 20 minutes earlier to the meeting place. He doesn't know what has possessed him (as he thinks) to come this early. "Why is this clock moving so slowly anyway? Does this watch broke or something?" Hiroki turns his head, again, to his right, just want to check, again, if the doctor has come or not.

Then, a quite loud voice appears from his left. "Hiro-san!" When Hiroki turns his head, Nowaki is standing quite close to Hiroki that the brunette jumps from his spot. "Wuaaah! Don't surprise me like that, you idiot!" A flying fist lands on Nowaki's head.

"Owww… That hurts, Hiro-san."

"It's your fault making people scared to death. And anyway, you're late!" Hiroki shouts with his index finger pointing at Nowaki.

"No I'm not. You're the one who come early." Then Nowaki shows his watch, "Look, it's still 9.45."

Hiroki is taken back by Nowaki's sentence. In his head, he is thinking that he can't afford Nowaki to know that he's been waiting anxiously for the big guy. "Y-You're watch must be broken o-or something." _The stutter again! _

"It's already 10.05 on my watch!"

"Really? Let me see yours." In one swift move, Nowaki grabs Hiroki's left wrist and looks at his watch.

"It says 9.46 though. Are you sure that I'm late?" Nowaki, then, moves his face closer to Hiroki's, "or maybe it's just you miss me so much that you come here too early?".

Hiroki can't say anything at all, his face is exploding like sooooo red. A smirk appears on Nowaki's face, as Hiroki can't counter back Nowaki sentence.

"I'm happy that you miss me."

"Who says that I miss you brat?" Another fist flying unto Nowaki's head. While Nowaki squirms with his hands on the top of his head, feeling the pain of the demon's fist, the said demon just walk away, hoping that the brat won't get too cocky of himself.

"Wait for me, Hiro-san!"

After feeling a little bump in his head, the doctor follows the angry brunette, "Hiro-san, don't be so mad every time. And didn't I warned you already about how you're going to get old soon if you frown too much?" Feeling being more insulted by Nowaki's sentence, Hiroki tries to ignore it by swiftly turns his body to the doctor so he face him face to face. "So, what is it exactly that you want to say? I don't have much time to be slacking with a brat, when I can buy many books. And I do can afford it!" Hiroki stubbornly said.

"I have no doubt that you can afford it Hiro-san." Nowaki said with a beaming smile, making Hiroki to step back one step. _His smile can be so candid sometimes_, Hiroki thinks. "And there's something that I want to say to you, it's just not here. Come on!" Nowaki abruptly takes Hiroki's hand and starts to drag him.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" shouts Hiroki as he tries to let go off his hands from the doctor.

"It's not far from here."

"That's not what I meant! Let go of my hand!" Hiroki whispers the last sentence.

"Shhhh, don't make a scene, Hiro-san"

"That's why I WHISPERED! Now, let go of me!" Still whispering, Hiroki glares at the big giant doctor.

"Unfortunately, I like to hold hands, so I think…. No, I'm not letting it go." Again with a candid smile, Nowaki shuts Hiroki from squirming and resistance.

Apparently, Nowaki is telling the truth about the place that is not too far from their meeting spot. A garden quite secluded from the hustle-bustle of the crowd in the city. The high green trees surrounded a hollow space in the middle, making it a quite big space to just lie down and enjoying the blue sky and the white clouds above. As Hiroki steps into the middle space, he can feel the cool breeze of the wind that passes the hollow. And by the time he looks up, he lets out a small gasp. Scenery where the blue, white and green combine into one, it just takes Hiroki's breath away. _Just like a painting_, thinks Hiroki. While the surrounding of the garden amazes Hiroki, Nowaki just stands behind the brunette, watching the sparkles in Hiroki's eyes. Right there and then, Nowaki knows that he already take Hiroki to the right place.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" Nowaki's sudden question interrupts Hiroki's gaze on sky that Hiroki turns his head facing Nowaki. And then, the rarest thing happens. "Yeah." A small smile appears on Hiroki's face as he turns his head again towards the blue-white sky. It is so rare that it takes a minute for Nowaki to realize that he is holding his breath. For Nowaki, the frowning-angry-glaring-blushing Hiroki is cute enough, but when he smiles… Nowaki can only describe him in one word. _Breathtaking_.

What coming up next, even Nowaki doesn't have any idea about it, is very surprising. Nowaki's hand moves on itself toward the brunette and in the next second, Nowaki actually hugging Hiroki.

"Wha… What are you…" Hiroki, being hug from behind, starts squirming while his face is blushing a ton of shades.

"I love you, Hiro-san."

"…"

Hiroki stops his resistance while his eyes have widened and all he can think of is Nowaki's words that says, "I Love You" or something that rhymes like "I Love You".

"Eh, Hehehe… Y-You…. W-what did you say again?" Hiroki asks as he starts to blush again.

"That I love you." The repeated sentence is loud and clear now.

"Y-You must be kidding me, r-right? J-Just let me go."

"I never joke about something as serious as this." Said Nowaki with serious tone in his voice. Then, in a split second, Hiroki's body is turned and pulled by Nowaki. The time began to play like a slow motion play for Hiroki. He can feel the warm hand that brushes the back of his hair, while the other hand pulling his waist, making Hiroki steps towards Nowaki. Then, as fast as turning book pages, the time starts to move quickly again for Hiroki. And when he realizes, a warm lips has land upon his own.

He is being kissed…


	16. A Confused Heart & Mind

Chapter 16

A Confused Heart & Mind

6th day of Book Fair (Part 2)

_Warm_

The only word that appears across Hiroki's mind when a certain black-haired-blue-ocean-eyes guy's lips are on his. Hiroki's eyes just open so wide, yet his vision is so blur. He freezes on the spot while Nowaki's left hand engulfs him more that their chests are touching one another. Nowaki's right hand, however, moves from the back of the brunette's head to the face. Hiroki is still not moving. Until, he feels Nowaki's tongue brushes his closed lips. Jolted from Nowaki's gesture, Hiroki accidentally gasps, making it easy for Nowaki to kiss his crush more passionately. Their tongue dance and tangled together, but Nowaki still has the upper hand. He explores more of the brunette's hot cavern. Hiroki can only closes his eyes and grips on Nowaki's back. Minute by minute passes, yet Nowaki still-or rather more firmly-holds Hiroki close, afraid that the kiss will end if the brunette escaped from his hand.

Hiroki doesn't know what to do. He tries to push Nowaki away and then hit him hard on his head, but the differences of their physics make Nowaki doesn't budge even an inch. The kiss becomes even more passionate and Hiroki, as much as he hated it, admits that Nowaki is a good kisser. Hiroki loosen up his body and his heart is being swayed by Nowaki's skilled tongue, he even enjoys it.

_He's a guy for god-sake! But, it feels so good, and so right. _In the next second though, Hiroki feels his breath is shorten. He can't breath and he can't push the man away. The only thing that he can do is giving a little punch on Nowaki's broad shoulder.

When Nowaki parts away, Hiroki holds his chest and breaths deeply, still in Nowaki's hands. "Mmnn… haaa… ahh, ahh…" Not giving a second more, Nowaki pulls Hiroki again for another round of kiss, but before that Hiroki manages to escape from Nowaki's firm hold.

"C-cut it out, brat! Do you think you can easily kiss someone? Well, then you're wrong! I'm leaving!" Hiroki makes his strut out from the garden.

"Hiro-san, wait!" Nowaki holds on Hiroki's hand, "Please listen to me first."

"Don't order me around, brat! You think you can toy wit-"

The next second, Nowaki cuts in and shout, "I'm never toying with you, Hiro-san! What I told you it's true."

Slowly moving his hand from Hiroki's wrist to Hiroki's palm, Nowaki kisses the back of the brunette's palm. This makes Hiroki caught off-guard and blushes very hard that he quickly retrieves his hand back.

"I really love you, Hiro-san. I really do. Ever since I found you on the floor passing out, ever since I brought you to the hospital, even when I haven't known yet the color of your eyes or the sound of your voice, I'm already falling for you." With a very serious face, Nowaki confesses all of his feelings to a very blushing Hiroki. _How can he say all of those thing with such a straight face?_

"I…. i… I d-don't…" Hiroki stutters again, a gesture whenever he feels happy, yet his heart is pounding like 1000 miles/hour. He wanted to say "I don't love you" but he can't, because he knows when Nowaki said, "I love you" Hiroki can't feel anything but warmth and the pounding of his heart. Is this what love is? He is still confused. He always thinks that, he will work hard, get a job that pays well, get married and raise a family. And this is something new to him; he never imagines that he will swing that way, or at least feel anything close to this feeling to the same gender.

Another thing that is bugging him is the kiss. It was very passionate, very… WILD, it can be considered his first real kiss. His actual first kiss is when Hiroki was 10, and he was crying because of the stress caused by many of extra lesson he had to take. And Akihiko just kissed him to silence him, that's all. They were shy about it afterward, but never a feeling like this went on between the two of them. A feeling that is so real, so right and so pleasurable? _Yeah, pleasurable is the word. Wait, did I just think that?_

"I… I c-can't…" Silence fall upon the two of them. The sound of swaying of the trees and the leaves falling are the only sound, which engulf them.

"Perhaps, Hiro-san… You hate me?" Nowaki asks with his puppy-dog-eye.

"No! Of course not! I just-" Before Hiroki finishes his sentence, Nowaki smiles broadly. His crush doesn't hate him at all. Then maybe there's a chance for him for his own love story. "Hey, it doesn't mean that I like you, you know?" Hiroki shouts like he knows what's going on within Nowaki's mind.

"But it doesn't mean that you don't love me right?" A strong reply from Nowaki. And it may be true. While Hiroki is in the middle of his self-debate, Nowaki approaches him and again startles Hiroki by kissing him. But this time, it's only a peck; Nowaki just wants to know if Hiroki will mad at him again. Fortunately, the brunette doesn't assault Nowaki with anything. Hiroki just freezes for a moment and then blushing a ton of shades. Blushing really hard that Hiroki's head might explode in any seconds.

Hiroki's suffering-he sees it as suffering-isn't over yet. While his blood is slowly drifting down from his face to his body, Nowaki suddenly hugs him, making his blood-again-shots up to his face.

"Please, Hiro-san. Let me love you and I hope, you can love me too." Hiroki feels his body being hug even more tightly.

_But I don't know if…_ Hiroki hesitates between hitting the man again or just enjoy the warm feeling that emits from Nowaki's body. His mind saying that this is wrong, and a younger MAN nonetheless. His heart though, always pounding hard and fill with quite a joy every time he looks into those ocean-blue eyes, every time he encounters those sweet smile and back again, those pleasurable kiss.

Waiting no minutes more; Nowaki pulls away to see the brunette's face and locks his lips together with Hiroki's. This time, Hiroki slowly closes his eyelids and just feels the dance of their tongue intertwined together. The air between them becomes so hot as Nowaki pushes Hiroki back and stops when Hiroki's body meets at the dead end with a big tree behind him. Hiroki subconsciously slid his hands to Nowaki's shoulder and pulls him close that the kiss become even more passionate. When Nowaki stops kissing Hiroki and pulls away, a string of saliva connects their lips and Nowaki doesn't afraid to lick it from Hiroki's lips.

After that, Nowaki slowly moves his head to the crock of Hiroki's neck and bite it so gently. A gasp slips out from Hiroki's mouth and Hiroki bend his neck the other way, giving Nowaki a full access to the brunette's soft neck. Nowaki kisses it from Hiroki's neck, jaw and unto his earlobe.

"Ahhh! Hnnn…nnn.. Nowaki…" A moan escapes from Hiroki's lips, reminding Nowaki that there is Hiroki's soft spot. Hearing his name in the older man's sweet moan, Nowaki decides to play a little longer with that soft spot. "Ahh… aahh, haa… N-Nowa- ahhh! S-sto-ahhhh!" Nowaki slides his tongue across Hiroki's neck. Nowaki can't stop his arousal anymore when he hears that sweet moan. He deliberately closes his hips to Hiroki's. Hiroki cries as Nowaki rubs his arousal with Hiroki's so ever slowly. Still pressing his lips unto Hiroki's neck, Nowaki grinds his body unto Hiroki's. When Nowaki has enough of making lovebites on Hiroki's neck, which will definitely leaves mark for a long, long time, Nowaki locked their mouths together in a very deep kiss. Trying to feel more of his love, Nowaki secretly opens Hiroki's jacket and unbuttoning the buttons on the following shirt.

"W-wait! No-nowaki! T-this… this is outdoor you know?"

"I know, but I can't wait anymore." Nowaki says as he kisses Hiroki's chest, heading lower, and lower, till he reaches Hiroki's nipple.

"So what if you can't wait? We aren't lover for go-aaaahhhh… hnnnn, aahhh!" Hiroki's blabbering is stopped when Nowaki starts to succumb and bite Hiroki's nipple, and pinching the other one with his hands. Hiroki feels his legs weaken. But with Nowaki other hand supporting his waist, Hiroki can only grips Nowaki's jet-black hair and shoulder, praying so that he won't fall in any minutes later.

"St-stop it… haaa… Nowa-aahhh…." Falling into Nowaki's movement, Hiroki can't even think about anything, all he can do is feeling the great pleasure on his body.

"N-Nowaki… haa, some… one might see-aahhh… Someone might see us…"

_Why is it that his tongue feels so good?_

"It's okay Hiro-san, the only one who knows this place is me. Nobody is going to come. And even so, it's lunch time. Less people will come near here."

It's true. Looking around their surrounding, Hiroki doesn't see any people or even animal. The only thing he can see is the blue-green-white that surrounds them and the only thing he hears is their voices echoing inside the small garden.

Not too long later, Nowaki starts to go south and undid Hiroki's jeans in one swift move. "Nowaki! N-no… that-" Hiroki tries to grabs Nowaki's hand but his move comes out futile as Nowaki's other hand still pinching and twisting Hiroki's hard nipple. Hiroki's arousal is getting bigger and bigger. When the brunette's jeans and underwear pooled down to his ankle, Nowaki gasp in a low voice. The view in front of him is especially breathtaking. Hiroki's package, erects and shining at the tip because of the pre-cum from the slow-but-sure foreplay. Nowaki licks along the brunette's length, given him a sweet hiss and moan from Hiroki who is fidgeting and blushing hard. And when Nowaki stuffs the whole thing into his mouth, Hiroki cries out and his body trembles greatly.

"Ahhhhh! Nowaki, ahhh! Ahhhhh!"

Feeling the hardness of Hiroki in his mouth, Nowaki knows that it'll be soon for the brunette's to come. And he speeds up his sucking while grated his teeth along Hiroki's length. Another loud moan comes out from Hiroki. His legs feel weak yet he tries his hardest to stand. "M-more.. aahhhhh… more….." _So close, so very close_.

In a matter of seconds, Hiroki comes inside Nowaki's mouth. "AHHHH! Nowaki!" Hiroki's essence spills into Nowaki's mouth. Nowaki swallows it happily and he likes Hiroki's taste so much. _So sweet and very delicious_, Nowaki thinks.

Nowaki looks up and sees that Hiroki are panting so hard and light sweat rolls over his pink-blushed cheek. Hiroki eyelids, which are closed seconds before, are now opens, revealing shiny brown orbs, gazing upon the ocean-blue ones. From that on, Nowaki cannot suppress his needs anymore. He just has to have his Hiro-san, and he means it now.

* * *

The sound of gasps and moans echoes through the small garden. Nowaki thrusts into Hiroki so many times, hitting the sweet spot inside him. They're clothes are beneath them, making it a soft cushion while Nowaki pounds into Hiroki so wildly yet still gently kissing his neck, chest and where ever open skin that hasn't been marked with lovebites. Between Hiroki's cries, Nowaki takes some chances to kiss the brunette, hard. Nowaki continues by taking Hiroki's length and pumping it roughly, making the brunette lost in the pleasure.

_This is my first time, being in this overwhelming feeling. His hands and his… well, both feels sooo good_, Hiroki thinks as their fingers tangled together. They almost hit their climax. Nowaki increases his speed, shoving his package deeper into Hiroki's warm hole.

"Aaaahhhh! No-NowakI, i… I'm going t-to…"

"Yes Hiro-san, come.. for me…"

Within seconds, they both come together while shouting each other names. Both panting hard and fingers still intertwined together. Nowaki gently comes out from Hiroki and hugs him, making Hiroki rests his head on Nowaki's chest. Nowaki can't escape from the sweet smell of Hiroki's brunette hair and decides to just lie like that while taking a deep breath on Hiroki's hair. Nothing is come across Hiroki's mind as he comes down from their high. That is until Nowaki lifts up his chin and kisses him lightly on the lips. He is shocked that he pushes Nowaki away and starts to puts on his clothes again.

"Hiro-san…" Hiroki cuts in just when Nowaki wants to continue his sentence.

"I should go. It's late." Hiroki says as he straightens his clothes.

Nowaki also gets up to puts on some clothes, "But it's still noon, Hiro-san."

"I really should go, and just forget about all this." Hiroki walks away fastly from the small garden.

"Hiro-san wait!" Nowaki tries to stop him by grabbing Hiroki's wrist, "Why are you refusing this? Do you hate me that much?"

"No, it's not that. It's just-"

"I thought after all of this, you would be willing to be with me. If you don't like at all, you should push me away in the first place." Nowaki's grip is getting stronger against Hiroki's wrist.

"You think I don't want to push you away? You're the one that has a bigger physic and hold me so hard that I can't budge at all, you brat!"

"But you're the one who begs for more. If you really don't like me, you could've push me away or at least shout at me."

"Don't push your luck brat! You think I want this? What a joke!" Hiroki swats away the younger man's hand, but Nowaki isn't going to let him go that easily.

"You didn't exactly say that you didn't want it, and your face really look like you WANTED it. So yeah, I think you really want it. So tell me, why is the real reason that… You looked away from this, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki is about to counter it with more shouting, but the seriousness in the doctor's eyes, makes it harder to do it just. Hiroki never see this man so persistent yet so desperate. Hiroki practically doesn't have any answer. He did enjoy the previous strenuous activity that he and Nowaki had. Even though it was in the early stage of their acquaintance, he feels very save in Nowaki's arm. Yet his mind is still in the blur zone, and his heart… Well…

"I… I don't know…" Hiroki doesn't have any thing to counter that question. "Sorry, I really don't know. Bye." With a confused heart and mind, Hiroki starts to run out of the park, ignoring Nowaki's call behind his back. He just keeps running, until he sees the sides of the hotel that he stays in. Hiroki runs through the lift, and impatiently press the button to his room floor. When he arrives in front of his door, he opens it and shuts it back, giving a loud bang that echoed through out the hall.

Hiroki presses his back to the door and slides down. His hands hold his head and sweat trickles down his face. He can't help his heart pounding three times faster whenever he sees the blue-eyed doctor. Even now, when he's not in front of that man, his heart still pounding so hard, and Hiroki knows well, it isn't from running.

_Why? Why am I running away? Why… this heart pounds so hard when I'm around him?_

* * *

Later that night, after dinner…

Hiroki lies on his bed, just thinking everything that has just going on in the earlier afternoon. Every time he tries to think other things, his minds come back to a certain blue-eyed-huge-doctor. He still feels the doctor's warm lips, his skillful tongue that swept him away.

"UUUAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Hiroki is frustrated. He can't think of anything else. And what makes him even more frustrated is that, he wants more of that touches. He wants to feel that amazing drive while a certain someone's voice whispering on his ears. He can't help it. _I think… I already fall in to deep, fall in to lo…_

Knock, Knock…

Hiroki's train of thoughts is interrupted by a couple sudden knock, made by someone. Hiroki immediately gets up from his bed, and approaches the door. As soon as he hears Akihiko's voice, Hiroki opens the door. They exchanges small greetings and Hiroki offers him to come in. Akihiko just shakes his head and just says thanks. The novelist says, he just want to tell Hiroki something, "Don't forget to pack all of your things. We will go back home tomorrow."

"Eh?"

Hiroki just stands there and think nothing for a moment. And the only thought that crosses his mind next is, he won't be seeing Nowaki tomorrow.


	17. Minds

Chapter 17

Minds

Final day of Book Fair

It's a really early morning, about 5 a.m. The sun hasn't crept out from the horizon, yet the sky already tinge with purple, pink, and orange tints, just like a sunset. A man is standing on his balcony from his side of room, trying to admire the almost beautiful sunrise. And yet, his head is just filled with one thing only.

_Hiro-san._

Nowaki has tries numerous times to get into the bed and close his eyes. It's futile though, since he can't let go the expression that he saw yesterday afternoon. Hiroki's expression to be exact. Confused, a bit of anger but also pink tainted from serious blushing, and… If Nowaki didn't see it wrong, it almost, Hiroki's about to cry.

The more he remembers it, the more he wants to just go outside of his apartment and run towards the hotel where Hiroki is staying, and then grab the brunette, to just feel the softness of the brunette's hair, to just be with him a minute longer. Somehow. But, he can't do it. He won't do it. _That will be unrespectful to Hiro-san_, he thinks. The fact that the brunette had ran without even looking at Nowaki yesterday is because, he is still confuse. Hiroki probably hasn't settle his heart yet to face the reality that he, probably, is in love with Nowaki. Nowaki already got some of that hints yesterday. Hiroki was enjoying all the things that Nowaki've done to him. And not just that. Hiroki almost believed that he really is in love with the blue-eyed doctor. But, he ran away. So, Nowaki, being a good person from his core, decides to give the brunette's some space.

What he said yesterday afternoon was true though. He was already falling in love with Hiroki, when he first laid his eyes on him. Love is very weird. It can happen in places that people will never expected it. But, it's the truth. He just can't get his eyes off the brunette when he first saw him passed out in one of the hall in Imonoyama Book Stores. He even gazed the brunette's for about 45 seconds before he realize that the beautiful man that he stared was lying there, passed out.

When the brunette sleeps, Nowaki stole a minute or two, just to gaze at him. Hiroki's face contour, the chocolate honey locks, the white-pale-smooth skin. He couldn't believe there's a beautiful creature like this in this world. And when those chocolate-maroon eyes opened, it was breathtaking. For Nowaki it's like seeing the first time again, like everything had been cleared out. The way he got up slowly from his bed seems like everything was moving in a slow motion. In a split second, Nowaki came back to reality and ordered him to lie on the bed again.

"_I believe you're the doctor."_

The voice that comes out from those sultry lips was low, but there's a unique ring to it. It doesn't take long for Nowaki to realize, that he is already falling to deep in love. Every move that the brunette makes is just to add the gorgeousness to him. And like any other beautiful things, there's always a flaw. A bad temper and tantrums that Hiroki sometime throws at Nowaki is the flaw. Yet, Nowaki doesn't mind it at all. It just proves that Hiroki isn't a gorgeous one, but a cute one. Those shades of blushes are like icing on the cake, adding more sweet to Hiroki's face. Nowaki feels he really got to know more about this brunette hence he walked Hiroki home, just to spend some more time with him. When they coincidentally met in café in another day, Nowaki was like floating in the sky. He thought he would never see the beautiful creature again, yet here he was, sitting in front of him. Nowaki didn't leave immediately. For one hour full, he just sat there, admiring many different expressions that his crush has just by reading a book, and it wasn't even finished yet.

Nowaki believes, people will laugh, avoid or even hate him for being too much in love with Hiroki. A stranger and a man nonetheless. Probably calling Hiroki beautiful is a great joke for everyone. But it's true, at least in Nowaki's eyes. The brunette in the split of seconds had captured his heart. And Nowaki just can't give up now. It will be wrong, and his mind will totally be in much much more even a mess then right now.

Nowaki is awake for hours now. He didn't catch a sleep at all, but he still feels so fresh. His goal for today is to see Hiroki once again and talk to him. If successful, Hiroki will be his by this afternoon. And maybe, they can continue their last activity. _No, no, no! Get a hold of yourself! Hiro-san will not easily say yes. But, I definitely have to meet him again._ By the time the sun rises to the sky, Nowaki resolution is resolved.

* * *

A little bit after 10 a.m, Nowaki puts his jacket and sport shoes on. He walks out and down from his apartment after making sure it's locked properly. He begins to walks to the direction of Imonoyama Hotel. _What should I say to Hiro-san when I meet him? It'll be very awkward to see each other this immediately_, thinks Nowaki while he waits at the junction. Not long enough, the red light changes into green lights. Every body starts to walk towards the other side of the zebra cross.

_What if he doesn't want to see me?_

The very question itself finally surfaces from Nowaki's deepest mind. The only thing that Nowaki can't endure is Hiroki will hate him forever. It's still fine if he's mad or shouts at the doctor. Nowaki always thought Hiroki's tantrums are cute. It always brings those sweet red shades on his face. And, the stutters. How can he ever forget that cute stutters? In a way, Nowaki has already known that when Hiroki blushes, he will definitely stutters. The memory itself makes Nowaki chuckles. I really can't wait to see him. With Hiroki still occupies his mind, he rushes to the hotel, running fast, passing a gorgeous red sports car that just drive through about 2 blocks from the hotel.

When the hotel enterance door automatically opens, Nowaki doesn't waste his time and fast walks with big step to the reception desk.

"How can I help you sir?" one of the receptionists stands up after seeing Nowaki in a rush.

"I want to… I mean, I have an appointment with Kamijou Hiroki. May I know what number his room is?"

"Oh yes. Kamijou Hiroki-san. I believe, he just checked out from this hotel sir." Says the receptionist after checking the computer.

"Eh?"

Nowaki can only stand there, feeling his knee almost give out its energy. He feels his head spinning, not just by the shock, but also the numbers of questions that appears on his mind. "Can I ask for his phone number?" Nowaki suddenly, desperately ask the receptionist. "I'm sorry sir, every data that we have for the hotel is confidential." Says the receptionist with a sympathic tone, knowing Nowaki is in desperate need for the man's number. Nowaki can't believe at all, his love has already gone. Nowaki dashes towards the pavement, tries to search for the one he loved. _He must be near, he must be around here somewhere_, thinks Nowaki. But after running about two blocks or so, he starts to give up, Hiroki isn't seen anywhere.

_He left._

_He really left. _

_And now…_

_I will never see him again_.

It just occur to Nowaki, the only thing that he can't endure is not Hiroki hating him, but Hiroki tries and will forget about him.

_Hiro-san…_

* * *

_Nowaki…_

That's the only thing that fills Hiroki's mind, from the moment he packs his bag last night, until he steps into Akihiko's great red sport car. His body even halts when he realized he will be going back home to his apartment, as if his body still longing for the gentle touch and those sweet whispers that the blue-eyes doctor gave him the other day. Now, he is looking outside the window of Akihiko's car with his hand supporting his head, daydreaming. After realizing that he has no cellphone number of the doctor, the minute after he got into Akihiko's car, Hiroki is pretty sure that he will never see those gorgeous blue eyes again.

Akihiko, too, is also daydreaming about a certain someone. Someone with gorgeous green eyes, someone with a beautiful smile. He still can't forget Misaki's sweet voice and those face when he kissed him hard, blushing hard, panting, lit by the moonlight, it was breathtaking. He also can't forget the little bit hate… no, insecurities in Misaki's eyes the last time they met. But Akihiko determines to reach Misaki again once. _One day, I'll come back for you again._

With Hiroki and Akihiko each secluded with each own mind, the drive home is very silent and by 3 p.m, they arrive at their own apartments.

* * *

"Cut! Let's take 5 everyone!"

As soon as Kirara cuts the scene, Misaki's mind being filled again by a certain author. He doesn't know how is the author right now. Is he doing fine? Is he on the hotel? Has he gone back to his home? Every question just blend into one in Misaki's brain. He knows he's been a little bit rude with him the last time they met coincidentally on the pavement. He doesn't want Akihiko to think about him badly, but he is in the state of confuse and lost about this relationship he has with the author. The first time they met, Misaki thought he would only be like author-actor relationship. Somehow, all of that turns into… I_t's not even couple, he is the one who suddenly k-ki… kiss m-me… _Misaki blushes just by thinking the kiss that happened the time they go to the amusement park.

A hand suddenly on Misaki's forehead, "Misaki, your face looks so red. Are you having a fever?" asks Monica.

Misaki immediately move away his head, just because he feels nervous, scare that she will hear his own beating heart. "No, I feel fine, I think it's the heat that got into me, hehehehe." Misaki nervously says.

"But it's autumn, and it's pretty chilly too." Monica says while she looks to the sky.

"Well… I-it's the acting and all, it kinda get me sweating." Misaki adds.

"Nervous, huh? It's rare seeing you like this."

"Hahaha… No worries, I'll be focus." Misaki waves his hand as he gets up from his seat and move towards the set. Once again Kirara announce everyone to get ready for the next scene. Just before the rolling begins, there's only one thing that appears on his mind.

_Akihiko-san…_

* * *

_**Please Review. ^_^**  
_


	18. Waiting to Meet You Again

Chapter 18

Waiting to Meet You Again

In a park full of green sea of trees and small grass, a woman is sitting alone on an old wooden bench while listening to the movement of the leaves falling down unto the road of stones. Hearing steps that approach her, she lifts up her face and looks to her left side. Her black eyes are dull, almost as if they don't feel the joy of life anymore. She is blind, that's a fact. But these steps that she hears. She always knows those steps. Only he can walk that way, only he can approach her like that. Her eyes may not see it, but her hearing never wrong.

"Segara-san? Is that you?" she said slowly to man.

The said man takes a step back, tries to run from that place. He tries to run, and hopefully will never see this woman again. Yes, a woman that changes his life. A woman that he can't live without. A woman that has stolen his heart, and she can break it anytime. The thing is, he already broken that woman's heart. And he sure, she despises him by the way he leaves her. But yet, after a long 3 years of time, they meet again, on the very first place that the man had promised to love her and protect her, the rest of his life.

He can't move an inch from the spot. Silent is the only word he says.

"It is you, Segara-san." Very slowly, very carefully, the woman stands up from her seat, tries to walk up to the man. The man can't believe his eyes, thinking his eyes must make some sort of trick to him. The woman finally able to walk! The last meeting that he shared with the woman is when the woman still moved with a wheelchair.

The woman tries to close the distance between the two of them, when all of the sudden she trips her way to the man. "Rika!" Just in time before the woman falls on her knee, the man has kept the woman into his arm, protecting her from the roughness of the stone road.

The woman looks up to the man and said, "I knew you will be back for me. I have waited so long for you to come… Segara-san…"

* * *

"CUT!"

Many sigh finally comes out from the people mouths that stand near the set. Not too long after that, big applause can be heard. People are cheering and whistling to the actor and actress that happen to be in the middle of the big circle they make.

"Yeah, finally!"

"Great job!"

"Wohoo! Nice act!"

Misaki and Monica bow to the crew; signing their gratitude for the whole support and cheers for the time they shot the movie. "And that's a wrap people!" The director, Kirara also stands and applause for the great and pleasant end of the 4 long months of movie making. "Nice act you two. You really rocked that last scene!"

"Thank you." Misaki cheerfully replied while Monica just smiled all the way of the cheering.

"Well, we're done here for the movie. Let's pack everything up and… obviously, we'll celebrate!" The crew cheer their whole might after hearing the director's last direction on set. People start to move to their places to pack everything up. Fortunately, the day is still young, thus they have a lot of time to clean everything and get ready for tonight's party.

"Misaki!"

A call from Kirara makes Misaki turns his head to the voice direction. Kirara approaches the make up stands where Misaki and Monica get their make up remove. "Hey, again… nice work you two. Can't do this all without you guys."

"Literally, you can't do this without us. We're your main actor and actress." Monica stands corrected Kirara's sentence.

"Yeah, well. I just want to tell you that I, probably, can't attend the party tonight."

"What? Why? You're the director, you do remember that, don't you?" Misaki asked with a shock in his tone voice.

"Well, the crew here might be done with all the work. I still have the editing part though." Monica and Misaki nod, signing their "totally-understand" of the situation, "Some of the part already been edited, but there're still a lot more work going on. Like the score, the sound check, the closing credits and everything. Ughhh! I want to come, but I can't!"

"Don't be frustrated. It is your job as the director. You have to accept it, whether you like it or not." Misaki said as he thanks the make up artist that just finished cleansing his make up.

"I know! But I really want that beer! You do know that tonight's party is made by Imonoyama-san, right? Oh, and don't forget the sake! Nothing beats a good, homemade, Imonoyama sake!"

Misaki and Monica can only sweat through the rant of the weird director, Kirara. "You can buy that later and drink it, also, later! Go do your damn job!" Misaki pack the thing he brought to the set to his favorite backpack, "And anyway, you drink waaaayyyyy to much! You should be sober when you work the film, got it?"

"Haaaaiiii…"

"Hahaha, Kirara you never stand a chance with Misaki's lecture, huh?" Monica is also packing her things up, getting ready to go home.

Misaki looks at his watch and says his goodbye to the crew. "Well, Kira-san, i'm going back first. Still have piles of work on student council. Bye." Without hearing the reply, Misaki runs through the street, all the way back to the senior high building.

"There he goes." Kirara sighs as her favorite actor runs back to his place, "So Monica, how the things go between… you know, Misaki and…"

Without finishing her sentence, Monica immediately knows whom Kirara means. "Well, I never hear his name comes out from Misaki's mouth since that day. And Misaki seems to have NOT called him yet. So, I actually don't know how things going on with him." Monica puts her beige leather bag unto her shoulder, about to strut to her home.

"He still hasn't called him? It's been 2 months already, it's winter already. How can he have not called him yet?" shouts Kirara impatient. Monica shrugs her shoulder, meaning she doesn't know a thing about the issue.

"And, how can you know Misaki haven't called him yet?" Kirara asked with confused tone.

"Easy. His face hasn't shown any sign. He is very predictable and simple guy, every happy or sad or confusing emotions can appear on his face in a blink of an eye." Kirara nods and moves her eyebrows, thinking "_yeah, true…_" "And anyway, if anything happens, Kotori will definitely call me first. I'll let you know if there's some progress to those two relationship. Gotta run. Bye for now." Monica starts to walk away from the set, while greeting every one along the way.

"Hmmm…" Kirara stands on her spot for a minute or so, thinking some plan to make those two men somehow get together again. Nothing passes her mind. All she can do now is wait. _Hope he can make everything out finely._

* * *

"Konnichiwa!"

A voice from the door startles Kotori, to the point of shocks her. Kotori is having a call with someone and Misaki, who just come into the room, looks at Kotori and mouthing a 'Hi' to her. _Probably she looks so shock because I startled her. Who is she talking to anyway?_ Misaki thinks as he puts down his backpack to his work desk. Kotori herself seems to whisper to the person on the other side of the phone line. As if she's afraid Misaki will know who the person is. And within a minute or so, Kotori hangs up the phone.

"Hey!" Kotori immediately greets Misaki.

Seeing awkward sudden greeting from Kotori, Misaki quite don't know how to reply anything but, "Hey? What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing's wrong." Kotori said as she tried to hide something.

"Okay… Anyway, Kotori tonight we will have a party! We just finished the shoot! High-five!" Misaki said happily as his hands wave up high to give a toss to Kotori, which Kotori also happily replies.

"Wow, finally, after 4 months. This is Kirara's second movie, huh?"

"Yeah. She said the editing is the last thing left. Oh and she can't come to the party, too busy on the editing with the crew." Misaki says as he goes to the cupboard to get some glass. He opens the small refrigerator and inspects the inside. With an orange juice in his hands, he starts to pour some for himself. "Want some?"

"Why not? By the way, do you know when will the movie out on the theater?" Kotori asks as she gives out her glass to pour some juice in it.

"If I'm not mistaken, Kira-san has mentioned it before. It will be on the next CLAMP movie festival. So it'll be about mid December."

"That's like 3 weeks from now! Can't wait to see the final result." Kotori says

"Me too." Misaki walks to his desk again and notice something under his desk. A stack of books is put inside a white plastic bag. Misaki picks it up and starts to see what books that have been put inside.

"Kotori, do you know who put this plastic bag under my desk here?"

"Oh, a delivery just came from the Clover book store. Apparently, you have booked some books from their store from 1month ago when they haven't had any ready stock." Kotori explains as Misaki goes through the pile of books. There're about 4-5 books.

"Oh yeah, I remember I ordered the… WOW! "The Kan" premium edition! Yes, I order this a month ago! Oh my god, they actually have one of this! I thought after a month, they would never send it! "The Kan" special magazine! Huaaaa…. I'm in heaven!" Misaki actually is in heaven now, with all the mangas in his hands.

"Your face looks funny. Yeah, Clover bookstore said the new stock just came a couple days ago. When I see the inside of that bag, I knew you'd be thrilled." Kotori says as Misaki open the plastic cover from the manga. Misaki doesn't even hear any of the words that Kotori says.

Then he sees it…

A flier that is left in the plastic bag. Thinking it maybe flier about new manga in the bookstore, Misaki picks it up and literally shocks. A gasp comes out from his mouth. In a big and bold Japanese kanji letter, a title, "Forever in Your Eyes" can be read from the flier. The thing that shocks him isn't the title of the book, but the novelist name, written in a little bit smaller than the title, yet still the same bold letter, beside the title.

**Usami Akihiko**

"What's wrong, Misaki? Suddenly silent like that…" Sensing something wrong with Misaki, Kotori approaches him and vaguely read the flier in Misaki's hand. _Ooops… Usami-sensei's new book's flier. Oh my god, he still doesn't want to be remembered about it, yet here it is._

"T-That's Usami-sensei's new book."

"Oh…" Misaki still reads the summary of the book on the flier, while Kotori explains the new book.

"It's sold out on the first day. Cool, right?"

"…"

"I heard it already went on to the 4th printing of the book. Crazy, isn't it? It's barely in the bookstore for a week! Hehehehe… hehe.. he…" Kotori tries to lure Misaki into the conversation, but it seems to be failed. Badly too.

"Misaki? Are you listening?" Kotori asks carefully.

"Y-Yeah. He's really great. I-It's been 2 months after the book fair, yet he doesn't waste any time at all." Misaki puts the flier back into the plastic bag. _He doesn't want to waste time with a kid like me. It's useless. That's why he didn't stay in Clamp school even when the book fair is over._ Misaki thinks as he picks up all the mangas on desk and puts it into his backpack. _He said he will be waiting. But why did he leave? Stupid Akihiko-san!_

"Misaki, you're here!" Nokoru suddenly comes in with some report papers in his hand, along with Kamui behind him.

"Hey, congratz on th-…. Eh? What's the silent here for?"

Misaki faces around to Nokoru, "Nothing. Just some of the mangas I ordered had arrived. That's all."

"Okayyy…"

"Hey, could you excuse me a sec? Apparently, there's a book here that miscarry to me. I'd like to take it back to the book store." Misaki says as he takes a manga from a pile of books in his backpack. "I'll be gone just for moment, you won't even know I was gone. Well, I'll be going."

"Umm, yeah, careful." Nokoru and Kotori said at the same time.

"Oh, if you have any work to give to me, just put it in my desk for a while." With that and a small sound of a thud from the door, Misaki takes his way to the bookstore.

"So, what's going on?" Nokoru asks Kotori as he walks up to his desk.

Kotori seems a little nervous, or more like feeling terrible to Misaki to talk this to the student council member. Yet, she knew that everyone here has known the secret between Misaki and the famous novelist. "Well… Misaki accidentally sees the flier for Usami-sensei's new book."

"Ou… That's not good is it?" Nokoru asks back.

"It's not."

"I think it's good." A sudden talk from Kamui makes some attentions from Nokoru and Kotori to himself, "I mean, Misaki has finished the shooting. And you said that Misaki probably want to talk to Usami-sensei again after that. So, now is the right time. They can't just run away from each other for any longer than this."

Nokoru and Kotori nods at the same time. "True. Actually I just talk to Usami-sensei on the phone." Kotori said.

"You're contacting the novelist?" Kamui asked

"No, it's Usami-sensei that contacted me. He always phones Monica, or me just wants to know about Misaki. That's all. I actually want to tell him that today Misaki has finished the shooting, but Misaki suddenly comes up to this room. Hastily, I ended the conversation." Kotori explained.

"Talk about bad timing." Nokoru implied

"Yeah…"

For a moment, the room is silent as there is nobody in it. Then, a snap from Nokoru's finger turns the attentions to him. "I've got an idea. When will the movie comes out, Kotori?"

"About mid December, on CLAMP Movie Festival. Why?"

A smirk shows up on Nokoru's face as he thinks a plan for the two lovebirds in crisis. "You'll see on CLAMP Movie Festival. I'll make it happen. Hehehe…"

Not knowing about anything, Kamui and Kotori can only frown and sigh. _He's up to something._

* * *

The sound of bed cracks and the sheet flowing pop out when Misaki jumps on the bed and lies on it. The time on the bedpost clock shows it's 6.05 p.m. _It's dinnertime already? Wow, those student council works really use up a lot of my time. And I really have to get ready for the party. _Misaki thinks as he stands up, heading to closet to take some clothes to get ready for the party. As he passes the favorite backpack of his, a line of thought driving inside of his head. He finally bought that novelist's book. The reason for miscarrying manga is just for show. The real reason is Misaki wants to buy that book. He is after all Usami Akihiko's fan too. Although, he used to have his friend, Kotori, to loan it to him. But, with everything that's been going on, and he is very sure the whole member of student council have already know, he can't ask to borrow it from Kotori.

He opens the zipper from the backpack, and takes the books and the mangas out. Misaki opens the plastic wrap around the novel and throws it to the garbage can near his study desk. "**Forever in Your Eyes**". He re-reads again the summary from the back of the novel. Then, he sees the cover again. On the lower part of the novel, it's printed "**From the best selling author of 2009 and the youngest recipient of Kikukawa and Naomori Award**". He opens the inside of the book very slowly. Then, he turns the page.

The title…

The publisher, the year of printing and the rights…

The content list…

And then, dedication page…

Misaki slowly reads the dedication. Seconds later, he re-reads it again. He reads it again, and again, and again. His right hand slowly comes up to his mouth, covering it from the shock he sees. He can't believe it. Unbelievable! Just to make sure he didn't just read it wrong or probably he has dyslexia, he read it all over again.

He doesn't believe it. Misaki sits on the edge of the bed with the book on his lap. Now, his two hands are covering his mouth, and God knows how red his face can be right now. And then he closes the book and holds it tight to his chest. Misaki smiles like never before, like it's been years since the last time he smiled.

"_**For my beloved, I'll be waiting…**__"_

Misaki can never be happier than this. This dedication is for him. He knows it the moment he starts reading it, he just needs the time to believing it. It'll be a lie if he says he doesn't miss the novelist. Misaki wants to meet him, he wants to talk to him again and most of all, Misaki wants to clear this entire thing up. And then, thank the novelist, for waiting.

_I want to see him…_

As he tightens his holding of the novel, Misaki can only think of the novelist name.

_Akihiko-san…_

* * *

**_Wow, it's already on __chapter_ 18. Time does flies, especially because i kinda had a writer block on this story. This chapter actually had already written before _chapter_ 16 and 17. I was kinda stuck on the chapter 16, upong thinking how will Nowaki confess to Hiroki. Well, i'm glad you guys who reviewed like the lemon, hehehe... And i wanna say thanks for Skywalker, u don't have any accounts so, i can't exactly reply to you. Your idea about Hiroki being transfered to CLAMP university as a professor was brilliant! I was kinda stuck there too. Thank you so much for your insight. ^_^**

_**Please review, thank you so much.**  
_


	19. Invitation

Chapter 19

Invitation

Silent.

That's how it looks today in the late afternoon in the two-story penthouse located in one of the luxurious apartment-area in Tokyo. The dimly lit spacy living room seems to be much more hallowed than it really looks, where all the minimalist and some antics objects clashed and arranged together nicely to fit the big space and high ceiling penthouse. Even with some burgundy sofas, glass table with unique four legs under it and green exotic plants placed in room, the current living room appears empty. Lines of cooking tools and pans hang perfectly in the sidewalls of the kitchen, above the stoves, set directly behind the living room, only to be separated by a waist tall bar-ish kinda table. The rectangle wooden—dinner table-set for 4—stands with other four wooden chairs, nicely tucked under the table. There's a vase with some flowers arranged beautifully, decorates the table. It will make a perfect interior photo shoot if only the high silk white curtain draped over the tall windows, doesn't block all the light that are set to make its way into the room.

The metal stairs with metal railings show the way to the 2nd floor and just one door to the left is the master bedroom. Unlike the living room below, the scene in the bedroom is very contrast. The room is darker than the outside. Toys scatter everywhere. From long trail of train on the floor until rabbit-the-drummer that sits backing the wall, from the giant teddy bear that lies on the huge bed until multinational flags that hang across the ceiling, the room is the perfect sanctuary to any kids in the world. Except, the very owner of the room is not a kid. Well, _almost_ not a kid.

A hint of silver can be seen under the warm-oddly-huge blanket that spread through the oddly huge bed. A line of light creeps through the small gap between the closed curtains, immediately make its way through the blanket and then upon the silver hair. Feeling the warm on his head, the owner of the room flinches slightly and slowly cracks open his eyes, revealing a pair of tired-dull-lavender-amethyst orb. It isn't long until it closes again, to squint out the light that directly hits his eyes. He turns backing the light, grabbing the giant teddy bear beside him and snuggling it, refuses to accept that is light out already.

_It's morning…_

_Morning…_

_What time…? _

Feeling through his bedside table with his left hand, Akihiko struggles to find his iPhone. Just when he feels some sort of metal touches his skin, the metal vibrates and rings loudly, startles him for a moment. He quickly snatches it from the table and slides the lock to his iPhone to stop the ring. He did this all with his one eye open and then snuggle back into the giant teddy bear. Not a minute passed, Akihiko abruptly sits up and franticly holds the iPhone again just to see that it's 1:23p.m in the afternoon.

_Oh Shit!_

Akihiko thought as he puts back his phone to the table and runs to the bathroom. He starts to strip as he locks the door, turning on the shower and he suddenly backs away from the pouring cold water. _Damn it!_ He cursed in his mind, while turning the hot water knob to warm up the water. He rushes with shampoo and soap, quickly rinses it under the shower and quickly puts on the towel on his hips; brushes his teeth, unlock the door and walks out. If only he had more time to go out and walk slowly, it will be the perfect Man-of-the-Month poster, with some of the droplets from the shower glistening on his skin, across his strong chest all the way to his awesome abs. No women would take her eyes from Akihiko's lean but muscular body, even they will sway just buy the suit Akihiko wears everyday. Yet, if only all of those women know how clumsy the man is, because one step after he gone out of the shower, the silver-haired novelist almost fell for walking so ridiculously fast that he tripped over the remaining water from his feet.

Akihiko opens his wardrobe and takes his black tuxedo—he had personally bought and dry-cleans on the previous day—hangs on the right side of the wardrobe. He wears the white shirts and the black pants, along with the old watch which he hasn't gotten any time to replace it with the new one-to him it's old, to common people, it'll worth millions, while he grabs the suit and the maroon tie over his forearm and walks downstairs, towards the main entrance.

_Why the hell can I get up so late?_He thought, as he puts on his black shining-clean-polished shoes—he had also personally bought it and polished. He grabs the last items he needs to pick, a black coat and a matching beige scarf. And with that, he opens the door, locks it and runs to the elevator down to the parking basement.

* * *

The weather today is chilly, yet the sun is still peaking out from the massive cloudy weather that hit Tokyo. The ankle-deep snow remains from last night first-snow-in-December-doesn't help to warm up the city. Even so, the view today is spectacular; the whole city is buried within white-almost-Christmas snow, replacing the chill and the warm color of autumn. It is good that the snow stopped in the morning, since today is Monday, many people will have to go to work or attend any event they have to attend, just like Akihiko.

The drive to CLAMP School is as any drive Akihiko made to any other places; the difference is Akihiko's heart won't stop beating. The beat gets faster and faster as the place he drives to gets nearer and nearer. As he stops to wait for the car in front of him moves from the little traffic he gets in the highway. Apparently, there is an accident at the left side of the highway; still it doesn't mean it wasn't interfering the fast move of cars.

_Shit! Why do things like this have to happens in a day like this?_He thought as his eyes move over to the envelope he placed beside him, on the passenger seat. The envelope has a unique size, long rectangle with maroon-emboss-decorative vine on the side, with name, address and area that is written on the other side. Below it a big yet appropriate title is written as, VIP Invitation. Akihiko picks it up and opens the cream-colored envelope and slides out the paper inside it. He folds open the sheet and reads it, as he rewind his memory to the first time he got this invitation.

~Flashback~

_It's been 2 months and a week since Akihiko left the CLAMP School Book Fair. Akihiko had finished his latest novel within those 60 days and it finally paid off in the next 7 days. The launching of the book had been successful and everybody in town—perhaps in the country—swept all the books away just within a day, making the publishing company gone nuts over the lack of printing numbers on the market. Fortunately, remembering that this is The Great Usami Akihiko-sensei, the sales department, the editing department, the financial department and the higher ups had prepared a backup plan. The publishing company decided to keep the printing rolling through the week. And they actually didn't waste any copy of it since it was sold solid for a week that they actually had reached the 4th prints. It was when the weekend kicked in; the printing stops the prints as there were many copies left from the 4th prints and the sudden spiked sales figures had gone stable._

_Aikawa, Akihiko's editor, had gone her way to make some arrangements of press conference of this novel and it bet the crap out of Akihiko. He had to smile, laugh and converse to people that he didn't even know, and while she was at it, she gave a brilliant idea to further annoyed the author by giving some of the first 100 fans a signing. It's unlike the signing in CLAMP School where thousands of fans-mostly women-packed full in Gamera Hall waiting to hand shake and their books to be signed by Akihiko. It wasn't like Akihiko didn't want to do it. Okay, maybe Akihiko didn't want to do it at all. But, until right now, Akihiko's life couldn't turn back to the times before he had gone to that school. Before the time where he met his beloved destiny, Misaki._

_It's ridiculously odd and frustrating to know that you can't live without the assurance and acceptance of the one you love. Even when you knew they would soon come back to you, still, if he hadn't spoke to you for 2 months straight, what can you do? And this latest book that he wrote was actually a desperate approach to Misaki. As soon as Akihiko's feet touches his penthouse floor—after he went home that day from CLAMP School—the only thing in his mind is how to reach Misaki again, but this time, with the skill he has and the only skill he is great doing it with, writing. Akihiko started to cope himself inside his office for weeks, typing whatever his mind screamed and whatever his heart wanted. He didn't consult it to Aikawa, about how the story will flow, how the character will grow, or how the ending going to be, Aikawa didn't even planned any schedule to make another book. Akihiko didn't even realize it until when he was done; it had been 3 weeks since he came into his own office. He didn't remember anything except writing; his mind has emerged into one with his imagination. He did eat, goes to the bathroom and showered, but his mind is so concentrated with the story flow, that he actually—this is Akihiko's theory after he finished the story—let his body move on its own, without his mind even realizing it._

_Akihiko knows it was a the-hell-no-that-can-happen theory, but it did happened to him. Although of course—after he called Aikawa that he had done the manuscript for the whole book and then Aikawa said something about the world would really melt in hell since Akihiko finally working on his own manuscript without being asked, then he and Aikawa edited it together—he passed out for grand total of 3 days straight. Akihiko knew he was going to die proudly as an author someday, but he never thought that the day would come almost too soon. It's a miracle that he's still live right now and it's all probably because—another outrageous theory—of his strong and faith love to Misaki. This entire book was written for Misaki, he even put the dedication for him. Of course after brainstorming his brain, raking out a way to not making it to obvious._

_He did know and realized, however, that his love for Misaki is getting the best of him, and he will not stop until he talks to Misaki, say that he's sorry and then make love to him, ravage him, make him to look only at the author and then locked him up in his penthouse so that nobody can see his beautiful beloved Misaki. Okay, it sounded crazy, but Akihiko couldn't stop his lust and his love for Misaki, oddly, it's growing stronger by the distance that kept those two separated._

_On the weekend of his newest and latest book debut, Akihiko called Kotori, to see how was Misaki doing. It's not that Akihiko was afraid to call first to Misaki or that Akihiko can't get Misaki's cellphone number—he is friends with Kotori & Monica after all—it's just, he wanted to give Misaki some space. Akihiko knew that the argument is foolish when you think it over and over again. But, Akihiko didn't want to push Misaki; he didn't want to scare the boy. He wants Misaki to love him back and that isn't going to happen if the author keeps bugging the brunette. The conversation was going really smooth, began with how Misaki is still doing the shooting and that the shooting will be over sometime around end of the November._

_Then suddenly, he heard it._

_"Konnichiwa!"_

_He heard it._

_The voice in the background of his and Kotori's conversation. Angelic voice that he knew so well, even if it's 2 months away since the last time he heard it. It was Misaki's voice. It was as sweet, fun, uplifting and still bright & light as the one time he heard explaining the movie set in those woods. It made Akihiko wondered though, did Misaki even missed him? Or maybe… Maybe, Misaki had already forgotten about him?_

_Kotori, not wanting to be caught having conversation with the author, hastily hung up the phone, right after she made a decent good-bye to the silver-haired author. The dead tone of the line phone lingered in his head, as he hadn't hung up the phone that is still pressed upon his right ear. Until Aikawa suddenly barged in and screaming like there's no tomorrow._

_"USAMI-SENSEI! Great news! Your latest book, "Forever In Your Eyes", is officially the best selling book in this week. And guess what, the sales just officially broke the record of Sumi-sensei in 5 years, for having the most sold novel in a day! Can't you believe it?"_

_Aikawa screamed so much that all Akihiko heard was, "USAMI-SENSEI!" and from then on, it pretty much went bla bla bla bla…._

_Seeing the straight face of Akihiko, Aikawa sparkling and gleaming eyes went dull again as she asked, "Can you act to be proud just for once? I mean come on! This project, it wasn't in my book, and suddenly u shoved it to me, and it didn't moved you at all when you get this achievements?"_

_"It's not that I'm not proud. It's just you screamed so much that i didn't hear a single thing accept for my name. So, what is it again?" Akihiko asked as he, finally, put the phone down and walked toward the sofa and sat down._

_Aikawa anger was rising, rapidly. Fortunate for the author, that because of Akihiko's unpredicted manuscript in the first place that had won this many great achievements, Aikawa turned on her self-control and re-explaining it to the great big-shot author._

_"Hmmm… I see." That's the only reply she got from the author._

_And Aikawa just went snapped. "Did you or did you not realize how big this is? This is such a great thing, Usami-sensei. It can even make the rival to the upcoming CLAMP School Novel Award, which I can remind you, that they only counts the title & sales from this July through February next year, and that means your novel that comes out January this year doesn't count on it. And now that you have a novel, A BIG-SHOT NOVEL, I can guarantee, you will be in the nominees!"_

_"Can you guarantee that Misaki will read it?" Akihiko suddenly asked while he puffed out the smoke he lighted a couple of seconds ago. Akihiko had this sad look in his eyes, not very obvious, but for Aikawa who worked with the author for 6 years, it didn't pass away from her sight._

_Akihiko stubbed out his cigarette on the panda-shape ashtray and walked toward the kitchen, "It will only mean something when Misaki read it. And it can only be great when Misaki read it." Akihiko said as he poured some water to his mug and drank it._

_Aikawa had known about Misaki and how the misunderstanding of the two took a toll of Akihiko. The first thing Akihiko said when she asked why the sudden-made novel is that, "I want to reach him, and this is the only way that I can reach him." Aikawa can't blame him. This is probably the first time Aikawa saw Akihiko so desperately in love with someone. Akihiko had his share of love before, but even so, no one had moved the author's heart the way Misaki did. It might have sounded so sappy, but Akihiko did love Misaki with all of his heart and soul, even when they had just met 2 months ago and spent their time on a mere 4-5 days. And Aikawa believes the author._

_Suddenly, Aikawa remembered something. "Oh yeah sensei, there's a letter that came in in your letter box. I thought that you haven't checked the mail yet, so I just took it from the box. Here." She said as she gives out the beige-colored-maroon-vine-decorated letter to Akihiko._

_Akihiko took it and immediately opened the envelope after swiftly glancing the front side of the letter, where a "VIP Invitation" sentence is written there. He read the same beige-colored letterhead and in the next second, his eyes grew wide as he read the pages all the way through the bottom._

**_CLAMP University Student Council_**

**_Cordially invite you to_**

**_.  
_**

**_The 15th Annual_**

**_CLAMP Movie Festival 2011_**

**_.  
_**

**_Please join_**

**_The Red Carpet and The Opening Ceremony_**

**_On 19th December 2011_**

**_Gamera Hall, 15 White Park Drive_**

**_CLAMP School_**

**_Starts at 2.30 p.m._**

**_.  
_**

**_Movie screening included_**

**_"The Golden Tunnel"_**

**_From a novel by Usami Akihiko_**

**_Presented by CLAMP School Production_**

**_At 3.30 p.m._**

**_And Gala-dinner_**

**_To follow at 6.00 p.m._**

**_.  
_**

**_We hope for_**

**_Your attendance in this ceremony_**

**_Thank you very much_**

**_.  
_**

**_Imonoyama & CLAMP Inc._**

_Akihiko couldn't believe it at first, but after several re-read of the page, Akihiko thought, this had to be it! Finally, a chance to meet again with Misaki and since it's a red carpet, he was sure Misaki—the main actor—would definitely attend it. And this time, he would make sure to say those three words properly to the brunette._

_"Sensei! It's amazing! They've finished making the movie. I can hardly wait to see the final product!" Aikawa cheered as her eyes twinkled again and jumped around the living room joyfully._

_"You're not going." The silver-haired author said as he put back in the letterhead to the envelope._

_"EHHHHH? Why?" Aikawa started to make some puppy-faces and whining tone in her voice, almost upset to think that the author wouldn't let the red-haired editor go with him. Akihiko didn't explain it much, just said that the VIP Invitation was sent just for him, not the editor. Besides, given there's only one tickets slipped inside the envelope for him to use, Akihiko predicted it was the movie screening ticket, it would be impossible to let Aikawa gets into the event. Akihiko especially didn't want any disturbance near him—yes, the editor is a disturbance, since her screaming and fan-girling will just giving him more headache._

* * *

The sudden honking voice from behind his car, jolts Akihiko from his day dreaming and starts to drive his car along the highway when he see a quite big gap in front of his and the front car. The traffic has been handled and the road has been cleared. As Akihiko looks at the time on his dashboard, the author speeds up the engine and passes through the other cars.

It's 2.20 p.m. already. 10 minutes left till the red carpet. And Akihiko has to put up with another hour until he arrives at the destined place. Akihiko hits the gas hard and start to swiftly drive through the highway. He will get there.

And he will meet Misaki again.

Soon.

* * *

**Finally, i've started to update this story again. And i'm so on the roll with this chapter, the words just keep flowing. The meeting between Akihiko and Misaki is about to begin. I hope u guys can stick with me for a little while. Please review. Thank you.**


End file.
